Sing the Song of the Stars -Season One-
by TimeLady S0nya
Summary: Inside all of our hearts, we deeply love our first Doctor. Mine was David Tennant. There are Three OC in the story: Sonya Tobi Jinx. The Second Season is called "Stardust In Our Hair". Also, if you are interested in Doctor Who RP forums, there is one that I am a member of called docwhorp . forumotion . org We NEED active members!
1. Chapter 1

_"Why do you always seem to be following me?" I demanded of the man in front of me. Wearing a grey pinstriped suit and brown over coat. He looked every bit the stalker he was."What makes you think I've been following you?" he asked innocently. Vaguely I saw a glint of brown eyes sparkling before they hazed back over. His face shadowed, I couldn't see his features. I frowned impatiently, "I know you have been." I corrected, folding my arms. "Every time I turn a corner, your there, watching me. Its creepy." Shivering slightly, i scowled at the man. "Your a stalker."_

"Well... You would think that if I had been following you. But most often coincidences are mistaken for something more sinister." He tapped his lips in thought, "If I had ran into you in a store several times because we happened to be in the same isle, would you call me a stalker then?" A mischievous grin flitting across his face.

"No..." I frowned slightly, "That would be a coincidence." He grinned and raised a eyebrow, "And how would that be?"

"A store is smaller, its more likely that you would run into the same person more than once in a small area." I was startled by a laugh, looking up at him again, I scowled at his humor. "And what is so funny about that? Its true!"

"That is why its so funny!" Leaning over, he let out another laugh. "It is true, but when your in a bigger area, why wouldn't it be that you could run into the same person more than once?"

"Because the town is too big for one. For two, I have seen you following me for years!" I shouted at him, earning another quick smile.

"Years to you, Only a few hours to me." He said quietly, watching me, "So what? You travel through time just so you can keep a eye on me?" My voice full of venom. "Why would you do that? I'm sixteen and your like what? twenty-five? Why on earth would you follow a young girl around like that?"

"I promised someone I would..." His voice grated slightly with barely hidden emotion. "I'm over 900 years old..."

"What?" My voice rose, "No one can live that long! Your body would give out on you before you did." Putting his hands in his pockets he gave me a small shrug, "Time Lords don't really die, we regenerate."

"Right." I scoffed, turning away. "I'm done with this conversation, You make no sense, time machines, immortality and promising people I don't know you'll watch over me. Right. Next time you decide to stalk a girl, try to come up with another story that actually sounds real." I went to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. "Do not forget, the vortex will open a rip inside your town... When it happens, call for me." I spun around, question on my lips and he was gone, the odd sound of a pulsing and grating in the air.

"What do you mean vortex?" I shouted, jerking myself out of sleep. Sitting up I rubbed my head, a dull ache between my eyes. "Ugh... Again with that man." Sighing I laid back staring at the ceiling. "Sonya, its time to get up." My mothers voice sounded from the other side of the door. When I didn't answer, she opened it, looking in at me. "Why aren't you getting ready? You have school." Groaning, I rolled over, facing my window and away from her. Staring at the shade I frowned, remembering my dream earlier. Not to be ignored, my mother crossed the room, opening the shades on my window, letting the light in. "Agh!" I growled, covering my face with the pillow. "No going back to sleep, you need to get to school, I know moving to a new place is hard but you can't avoid everything." She sat on the edge of my bed, attempting to pry the pillow from my hands. "Moving across the country would be fine, but across the globe?" My voice muffled. "Its hardly fair, Mom..."

She smiled slightly and tugged the pillow away enough so I could see her, "Were in London, just call me Mum." with a laugh, she ducked the pillow as i threw it at her, "Now get out of bed and downstairs before I come up here with a bucket of water!" She called over her shoulder as she walked down into the kitchen.

Sighing, I sat up and walked to my closet, pulling it open. "I hate moving. I hate New schools... And I hate-" I pulled out my uniform, "School uniforms." Scowling at it, I tossed it onto the bed and searched through my closet. "They will just have to deal with the fact that I am no fashion zombie." Pulling out a belt, I wrapped it around my waist, to see if it fit right, and tossed it on the bed. "What else... Oh!" I smiled to myself and pulled out a necklace made of a silver chain and a round blue pendant that swung at the end of it. "Perfect."

"Sonya! You better be out of bed." Mother's voice drifted up from below, "I have a bucket filled with water and ice just waiting to shock a teenager awake!"

"I'm up!" I called as I bounded down the stairs. Chains jangling from my skirt. "Oh no." She sighed, recognizing that sound. "Sonya, you know that's not in the dress code."

"I know." I said simply, sitting down at the table, grabbing my plate of food. "What time do I have to be there?"

"I'm taking you."

"What?" I shot a look at her, "Why? The school is just down the road from here, I can walk there by myself." She turned around, pointing a spatula at me. "Because I know you, Sonya. The first chance you get, you'll try to take off and end up getting caught by the truancy officers."

"Give me some credit, It wouldn't be right away." slouching down in my chair, I stared at the table, trying to bore a hole right through it and into the floor so I could escape. "If I don't want to be found, I won't be you know that."

"And that is exactly why I'm taking you there." She pulled her car keys off the hook by the door. "Once I drop you off, I have to start unpacking, so don't think you can come home once I drive off."

"Alright, alright." grabbing my bag, I walked to the door, shaking my chains louder than necessary. Waiting out by the car as Mom.. Er Mum, locked the house, I pulled out my I pod and turned it on, turning it to Remedy by Seether. Nodding my head to the beat, I opened the door when she unlocked it. Looking over at me, she smiled slightly, shaking her head as she started the car.

As we drew up to the school, I felt a frown beginning to form as I studied it. "It looks like a asylum." I grumbled slightly, feeling mum look at me, I looked back at her, "Don't laugh, you know its true."

She laughed anyway, "I will give you that, Its a bit creepy." looking up at the building then back at me, "Well, at least you can say that you've went to a school for the mentally unstable."

"Not funny, Mom."

"That's Mum."

"Mum, whatever." I tried to hide a smile unsuccessfully. "I think your enjoying this way too much."

"I think you aren't enjoying it enough." looking over at me with a smile. "I know that It's not home, Sonya..." she looked down at her hands gripping the steering wheel. "Trust me, I miss it all too. But with this job, we have a better life. We won't be scraping by anymore and now I can get you the things you want without saying i can't afford it. Now i can say, I can't afford it this week." she tightened her grip on the wheel. "It hurt me so much to see you be sad or upset because I couldn't buy you the new outfit you wanted for your birthday. When I got the chance to finally have the money to do it, I took it. I'm sorry we had to move so far from your friends."

"Oh, Mum." I hugged her, "I know why you took the job, I just miss them is all. And until I get internet, I will miss them." I wiped a tear away, and sniffed. "But as long as we are here with each other, I know we'll be OK."

Mum smiled at me, "Thank you, Sonya... I needed to hear that. Now get out and go to school." she smiled and pushed me gently out the door. "I'll be waiting at home to hear about your first day." I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Alright." I started to walk away, paused, turned my head to look over my shoulder, "I love you." Then started walking again.

Walking up to the doors of the school, I turned around and waved at her, smiling slightly as she took off out of the drive. As soon as she was out of sight, I dropped my smile and breathed a sigh of relief and took off my coat, book bag and hat. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, I stashed them in the bushes, then with another look around, I started the long walk to town.


	2. Chapter 2

Letting my feet lead the way, I wandered around the busy streets, looking around at the stores. "Tea shops, Coffee shops, Pastry stores... Do they even have a book store you can just sit around at? Barnes and Noble, I would kill for a Barnes and Noble." Frowning, I turned a corner, still muttering about the lack of book/coffee shops when I noticed something was wrong.

The busy streets were no longer busy. The sidewalks were crowded, but now all of a sudden they were gone. "What the hell..?" I walk back to the corner I just came from and looked back at the street I was just on. Everything was as it was when I left, people walking everywhere, doors opening and closing, but something wasn't quite right. I look back over my shoulder at the street I was on and back at the other one, that's when I noticed it. Quiet. I couldn't hear a thing coming from the street in front of me. Though people were rushing about and talking, cars driving by, but not one sound reached me.

"That's odd..." Blinking I started walking down the new street, looking about. It was like no one had been on this one for a year or two, grass was growing in the cracks of the sidewalks and street, a fine layer of dirt covered everything. The shops looked like they had been closed for longer, the handles and hinges rusted over. As I walked along, I noticed a slight hum beginning at the base of my skull. Not uncomfortable or painful, just annoying. I shook my head, trying to get rid of it.

As I tried to shake the sound away, the strap to my purse broke, sending everything inside rolling off the sidewalk and into the street when it landed. "Oh no!" I knelt down and started gathering everything. "Wait... Where's my stone?" I frowned down at my open bag, then glanced up. The first thing I saw was a shoe. A converse standing about a foot away from my bag. The next thing I saw was a suit. Who wheres a suit as normal clothes, honestly? Grey pinstripes running vertically along the pants and jacket. Looking up at his face, I saw brown eyes, full of intelligence and curiosity. "Is this yours?" He asked, holding out his hand, my heart-shaped stone in it. "Oh yes! Thank you!" I took it and smiled, holding it to my chest. "I thought I lost it in a sewer. I can't loose it, I promised Jinx I wouldn't" I put it in my pocket and held out my hand, "Thanks very much Mr-?"

"The Doctor." He shook my hand and gave me a half smile. "Your accent, American?"

"Yea." I raised a eyebrow, "I just moved here with my mother about a month ago. Sorry to ask, but what is your real name?"

"The Doctor, you can call me Doctor for short." He placed his hands in his pockets, looking up and down the street. "Odd for just this one part of town not to have anybody in it. Well that is except you." He nodded at me. "Actually, how did you get here anyway? I was sure no one could see this street besides myself and the Daleks."

"I just turned the corner and I was here, daleeks?" I was having trouble keeping up with him as he started walking down the street talking, mostly to himself. "Daleks." he corrected me, his attention set on a certain shop. "A race of aliens that are bound to destroy anything that lives besides themselves." He pulled out a silver rod and pointed it at the door, pushing a button and turning on a blue light at the end. It emitted a sort of buzzing sound and the lock clicked. "Ah ha! They may have turned this into their base but they still don't bother changing the locks from human." He tucked it away and looked at me, smiling, "You coming?"

"Uh, yea." I tied the strap on my purse together so I could sling it over my shoulder and follow him into the darkened shop. "OK, so aliens are hiding on our planet in a..." I looked around, "Run-down butcher's shop?"

"Your planet." He corrected again and held out his silver rod and turned it on again, pointing it in different directions of the shop. "I don't technically belong here, though I look like it."

"So your a alien too?" Stopping in the middle of the shop, I stared at him. "Uh look, man, Doctor, whatever. I should probably be getting home. My mother might be worried..."

The Doctor looked at me and smiled amusingly, "You don't believe me do you? By the way, you never told me your name." Tucking his silver thing away in a pocket on the inside of his jacket, he walked back over to me.

"Um... Tobi." I said quickly, using my friend's name from back home. There was NO way I was going to give this guy my real name after hearing all this. "My name is Tobi..."

"Well... Tobi." The look he gave me clearly said he didn't believe one bit that was my name. "Why don't I show you some proof?" He grinned and spun around, kicking in a door.

"What are you doing! Its bad enough you got me as a helper in your breaking and entering but to destr-" my words caught in my throat as I saw what was behind the door.

It looked like a trash can with half circles all over it. One arm looked like a plunger and the other looked like something from a 'C' rated Sci FY movie. "EXTERMINATE!" it screeched, moving forward. "EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR'S COMPANION."

"Doctor, what the hell is that thing!" I yelled, hiding behind him as he stepped forward and pointed his rod at the thing, making it stop. "What are you doing on this planet?" He demanded, his face looking as if he was severely pissed off, and clearly ignoring my question.

I didn't bother to ask it again, the thing answered it for me. "THE DALEKS ARE SUPREME, WE WILL EXTERMINATE THE HUMANS, THEY ARE INFERIOR." It replied, good god, it was a walking (rolling), talking, INTELLIGENT robot. "I'm Inferior?" I scoffed, "Hard to feel inferior to a rolling trash can with a plunger attached to its front."

"They have destroyed entire solar systems." The Doctor said to me over his shoulder, "Killing you wouldn't be much more to them than it is for you to smash an ant."

"Oh..." Suddenly I felt quite inferior to the plumbing trashcan. "Well OK then." I ducked back behind him, peeking from behind him at the thing. "I think I believe you now, Doctor." I finally said quietly, holding onto the back of his jacket. "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't let that thing kill me."

"That's why I'm here." He said back, looking quickly at me, then back at the talking trash can. "You do not have the right to be here and you know it. Get off this planet and no one will get hurt." He pulled out a cookie, "I will use this."

"How will a coo-"

"Shh!"

"Oh..."

He held the cookie out, "Do you know what this is?"

"A nilla wafer?" I whispered, hiding my face in the back of his jacket, grinning slightly. How can this man make me feel like laughing while I'm so close to dying? He is so odd...

Looking over his shoulders, he shushed me again, giving me a crooked smile, before turning back. "Better be careful, don't want me to drop this do you?" He tossed it back and forth, pretending to almost drop it a couple of times, causing the Dalek to roll back a couple of feet. "If you leave, I won't use this."

"THE DOCTOR WILL NOT DESTROY HIS COMPANION." He(she?) It replied, rolling forward a little.

"Getting confidant, the cocky bastard." I muttered, scowling at the thing.

"Careful, Tobi, you almost sounded like you were British for a second." The Doctor chuckled.

"Oh shut up." I turned my scowl to him, My legs were starting to hurt and it was getting late, if I wasn't careful, Mum would defiantly notice I had left the school.

"MY SENSORS INDICATE THE OBJECT DOCTOR HOLDS IS NOT AN EXPLOSIVE. EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek screeched and started rolling forward. "Oh crap!" I ran out the door with the Doctor right behind me. "The TARDIS! It can't get us if we're in there."

"The what?" I looked back at him, "I don't know what the hell that is, Spaceman! Remember? Human?"

"Follow me!" He sprinted past me, down a alley. I followed him, my breathing growing harder as I saw him duck inside a blue police box. "What..?" I stopped outside, catching my breath, "EXTERMINATE!" I turned around and saw it rolling down the alley. "Oh crap..." I backed up against the box. "Uh, Doctor?" I called inside, "I don't think the police can help us here..."

A arm shot out the door and drug me inside. "Close the door!" I heard him shout from across the room. Yes room. The tiny, one man box, held a room the size of my living room at home. A center console covered in buttons and switches, all of them glowing slightly in different patterns, the console wrapped around a clear tube in the middle. "Uh..." I sat there, dumbfounded after I shut the door. "What..."

"This is the TARDIS." He called over to me, walking around the center console pushing buttons and pulling a nob here and there. "Hold tight!" He said, a laugh in his voice as he pulled one last lever and the machine started up, grinding in a weird pattern, I wrapped my arms and legs around one of the posts for the handrail, holding on for dear life as the machine started jerking this way and that. "Oh god..." I groaned, I had never been great with jerking motions. I got sick in a car that stalled.

"Just hold on." He called out, holding onto the console. With a sudden jerk, we stopped. Letting out a woosh of air, I unlatched my arms and legs. "Ugh..." I groaned again, laying back on the floor, I covered my eyes, trying to get the world to stop spinning.

Moving my hands, I looked up at him, he had his hand held out to me, "Come on, we're at your house." His eyes twinkled with mischief. I sent him a glare and took his hand, "A little warning would have been nice."

"How was I supposed to know you have motion sickness?" after pulling me to my feet, he opened the door, leading me outside. I looked up at my home, then back at him. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Just a guess." He flashed me another smile, then stepped back inside the Tardis. "Oh and another thing," He paused, looking back at me, "The vortex will rip open inside your town, Sonya. Be careful." with that, he left me standing on the front walk of my home, the sound of grinding in the air as the Police Box vanished in front of me. "Wait!" I yelled, "How did you know my name..?" My voice trailed off as the box disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Five years have passed since my encounter with the Doctor, and I still remember it to this day, every detail. I have told no one besides my two best friends, Tobi and Jinx. They were the only people that would believe me anyway, they both wanted to meet my mysterious Doctor, as they called him. My Doctor. Every time they did, I always got so upset and flustered. Though it did inspire me to write a song.

I still lived in London, hoping to meet him again, but nothing at all. Not a peep or whisper. After that day, i walked down the streets, looking again for the empty road where everything was closed and the Dalek still was. I knew it never left, the humming at the base of my skull was there, it grew stronger now and then, but always faded back to a faint buzz after only a few minutes.

Jinx and Tobi had moved in with me here in London after they graduated, helped me open my own coffee bar/book store, we get plenty of business. My mother didn't have to work anymore, I supported her without a complaint. After all the years of dealing with my rebellion and my almost failing senior year, I finally settled down. Met a man, his name is Kris. I've been seeing him for almost a year now, and every time I come home from a date, Tobi and Jinx pester me with questions about how my love life was until I close my bedroom door and lock it. Of course, Tobi learned how to pick locks soon after, so not even then.

My life was normal and happy, I loved my home and friends, I enjoyed running my own shop with my two best friends. We even had a band, we called it TARDIS, after the Doctor's machine. Play every Thursday night at my shop, live music always brings a crowd. Of course with all three of us playing, we had to have helpers run the coffee machines and sell the books. Mum and Kris help out a lot. They run the counter while we are playing. Things were great, until Tobi disappeared.

"Alright, Sonya. This time you aren't escaping this easily!" Jinx pounced on me as soon as I walked through the door from another date. "You will tell us your secrets to dating!"

Tobi appeared out of nowhere and pinned my legs down as Jinx pinned my arms. "Oh come on guys! I just want to take a shower and go to bed! We have to get up early remember?" I pleaded, knowing exactly what they were planning.

"We know!" Tobi replied simply, grinning manically before she tied my legs together and disappeared into her room. I looked up at Jinx, "Please don't do this, I have a headache?"

"Won't work." She grinned down at me. "Oh, Sonya..." Tobi called, I closed my eyes, fighting a smile as I heard her voice draw near. "Sonya, dear Sonya..." She called, deepening her voice slightly to try and sound like a man, sadly very well at that.

Cracking open a eye, a giggle escaped my lips, seeing her in her outfit. Her interpretation of the Doctors, clothes. She wore a black pinstriped suit and converse, but the stripes were red and the converse were blue. She looked almost insane with her hair sticking up in her attempt to try and get it the way I said his looked.

"Oh Doctor! Help, Jinx's mind has been taken over, she wants to kill me!" I laughed.

The Tobi/Doctor pulled out a metal pipe with a blue LED lite inside it and pointed it at Jinx, "Hmmm... This says she has no mind to take over, I think she may be acting on her own whims..."

I couldn't take much more of it and I burst out laughing at her, "Oh god, Tobi, if only you could meet him in that outfit, that would be just perfect!" I guffawed, rolling on the floor.

"What? This is exactly what you said he was wearing!" She defended, putting her hands on her hips, "Pinstriped suit, converse, and a silver rod that shines blue light."

"Close, but no biscuits." I sat up, wiping my eyes to untie my legs. "Its hard to explain, like I said, I was mostly running and trying not to either be killed or throw up all over the place."

"Wish we could meet him." Jinx said, "He sounds like the kind of guy that would defiantly be seen hanging out with us." She helped me up and we walked into the kitchen. "I mean, if he is as batty as you say he is.

"And don't forget sexy, she also said sexy." Tobi piped up, still wearing that ridiculous outfit as she followed us and sat down at the table, her feet on the chair next to her. "I mean, the way she goes on about him, you'd think he had a body of Zeus." She eyed me suddenly, "Unless you do know what his body looks like and didn't tell us."

"NO!" I exclaimed, blushing, "No way! We were too busy trying not to be killed by the talking trashcan. Though I never told them about my dreams after I had finally calmed down. Hiding a smile, I ducked my head into the refrigerator, "What should we have for dinner?"

"PIZZA!"

"We had pizza last night, Tobi..."

"And the night before too."

"Come to think of it, we've had pizza every night this week. How is it we don't get fat with how unhealthy we eat?" I shrugged and stuck my head back in the cold, "Um... I could make tacos. That would be a nice change of pace. Or Mock Tacos."

"Mock tacos sound really good right now." Tobi rubbed her stomach, "Tell me we have the technology to build them."

"I think we do, Professor." I said, pulling out the ingredients and laying them on the table.

"That's Doctor!" Tobi pointed her glowing wand at me. "Get it right!"

"Yea yea, whatever, _'Doctor'" _I added air quotations as I stressed the word.

The night passed without much trouble, besides Tobi almost breaking her leg as she tried to jump up the stairs. Falling asleep that night, I had that dream again, that I was in the Meat shop with the Doctor, only this time, there was no threat, it was just me and him, standing there, talking.

_"Sonya, you need to be strong, something is starting to tear loose in your world, I don't know what it is, but I'm trying to find it out." The Doctor said, staring into my eyes, "Be careful."_

"You always say that." I folded my arms and raised a eyebrow, "I own a book/coffee shop and sing in a band now and again, how much safer could I get? I could have taken that job to be in the mall, but you warned me against it."

"There are too many corrupt people in power." He put his hands in his pants pockets, looking at me from under his untidy hair, "I'll be back, and you are the only person I met that took meeting a Dalek so well. I'm going to need your help when the time comes."

I studied him, this was the first time I saw him so clear, usually he was fuzzy and a little blurred around the edges, but this dream was so real. It was the usual besides that and he wasn't wearing his brown overcoat.

"Look, you know where I am, just come get me when you need me." I shrugged and kicked the ground, "I mean, its been five years, Doctor, I'm bored just sitting around."

"I know." He flashed me a smile, "But don't be so anxious for the end of the world."

"Yea yea." I smiled back, unable to deny him. I felt myself starting to fade out. "I have to go. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, Sonya."


	4. Chapter 4

Yawning, I unlocked the door to our shop, flipping the closed sign to open. "Ugh... Too damn early." I walked behind the counter and made myself a strong cup of coffee to wake up with. I heard the bell ding, and I sighed, so much for a little me time this morning. I turned around and smiled at the man that walked in, "Welcome to Vortex Books and Coffee Bar, anything I can help you with?"

A couple hours later, I untied my apron and called over to Jinx. "Hey, I'm going on a smoke break, ten minutes alright?"

"Yea." She waved at me. "Tobi should be back any minute with the whipped cream I sent her out for, go ahead. If it gets too much, I'll get ya."

"Alright, thanks." I stepped outside into the chilly December air. Shivering slightly, I pulled out my pack of smokes and put one in my mouth. Patting my pockets, I cursed myself, "Left the lighter at the house again, Sonya."

"Here, let me get that for you." A man's voice said, holding up a lit lighter. "Ah, thank you. You saved me a trip to the gas station down the road." I looked up at my savior. He was pretty cute, not Doctor cute, but cute in his own way. "Whats your name?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, Miss." He held out his hand, "Say, you haven't seen a bloke running around with a brown coat, have you?" He asked. "No, can't say I have, I've been stuck in the store. Morning rush for coffee you know." I gestured with my head at my shop behind me as I took a drag off my cigarette.

"'Vortex Books and Coffee Bar'" He read out loud, "Brilliant. Or so my friend would say." looking back at me, "You work here?"

"I own it," I said proudly, "with two of my friends." I finished my smoke and stubbed it out on the sidewalk, "Want to come in and warm up? I'll give you a coffee on the house, least I can do to thank you for keeping me from having to walk down the road." I held open the door, feeling a rush of warm air flow out.

"Why not?" He said, stepping in and looking around, sniffing the air. "Wow, this smells amazing."

I laughed, that was the usual reaction of first time customers that walk in, I had to admit, the smell of coffee and books just mixed perfectly and puts everyone at ease. After years of working here, I still loved the smell when I walk in after a break. "Come on, I'll get you your coffee, what would you like?"

"Black, strongest you got."

"Oh really now?" I stepped behind the counter and looked at him, my eyebrow raised as I tied my apron back on. "I doubt you could handle my coffee, that's the strongest I've got."

"Don't drink it whatever you do, Man." Jinx popped up beside him, making him jump. "Two Coffeelishious's, Sonya." She added, handing me a ticket. Turning back to Jack, she leaned on the counter, waiting for me to finish the drinks. "Trust me, if you don't drink the stuff, it will get out of your cup and walk off."

I laughed and handed her the coffees, "Don't listen to her, it doesn't walk off."

"Your right, it flies." She walked off laughing as she wound her way through the gathered customers and new arrivals coming through the door.

Jack looked at me, "That strong?"

"I guess so, I think its just fine, shes a wuss anyway." I turned around and started making the coffee.

"I heard that!" She called from the other side of the room, causing a few of the regulars to laugh and jeer at her, all in good humor. "Jinx, you know I love you." I called back amid a few whistles and wolf howls. "Oh crap, I shouldn't have said that, now rumors are going to go around saying were gay." I laughed again.

"You know its true, bitch." She called back, before turning her attention back to the regulars that were ordering, laughing and chatting away with them. I shook my head, still grinning and poured Jack's coffee. "Here you are, black and as strong as I make it." I turned around and placed it on the counter, "If you think you can handle it." I smiled as he picked it up and brought it to his lips.

"Agh!" He gagged, nearly spitting it out. "Jesus, what did you make this out of? Mud?" wiping his mouth, he ignored the jeers from everyone watching. "Yet another to add to your Wall of Fail, Sonya." One called out, her laughter light.

"Yea I know, if only I could find my equal in drinking this stuff." I called back, picking up his cup and draining it to his surprise and everyone's cheers. "I grew up drinking my brother's coffee, he made it army style. I'm so used to it this way, that I can't drink it any weaker, it tastes like water to me anymore."

"That is disgusting sludge." He took a mint from the bowl on the counter and popped it in his mouth to cut the taste.

I laughed and put the cup in the wash rack, "Do you want something else?"

"Yea, NORMAL coffee please." he pulled out his wallet, "How mu-"

"Don't bother." I smiled, "I play that joke on everyone that says they want a strong cup, this one is still on me." I poured him a cup out of the regular coffee and slid it over to him. Resting my elbows on the counter, I chatted with him as I watched the world go by outside.

"Well... I should be going. He is going to get himself into trouble if I don't find out where he went." Standing up, he held out his hand, "Thank you for the coffee and talk."

I straightened up and shook his hand, smiling. "Anytime your in this area, stop by and I'll give you a discount." He smiled and nodded, "If I find him, we might stop by before we leave."

"Go for it. I'm always looking for new customers. Some of the regulars get boring after a while." I grinned as a chorus of "I heard that!" rang around the store. "See you." He laughed and walked out into the cold.

"Well, that was interesting." Jinx sat down next to me at the counter after we finally got the last customer out the door. "I don't know where Tobi has gotten to, but if we get home and find her sleeping again, I'm throwing her out into the snow." I shrugged and hung up my apron, "I'm kind of worried, usually she lets us know if shes going to be late or if shes going home."

"Yea, but you know Tobi, she forgets a lot of things in her rush." Jinx walked out the door and waited for me to lock up, hopping foot to foot to try and keep warm.

"True. Come on, if shes home, I'll help you toss her out into the snow myself." I linked arms with her and walked across the street to our loft apartment. "Tobi! You never showed back up! Be prepared to be tossed into the sno-" I started to shout as I barged into her room, fully expecting to see her lying on her bed, passed out, only to find it empty. "Tobi?"

"What?" Jinx walked up behind me, "Where is she?"

"I don't know." I frowned and looked at my watch, "Usually she calls one of us and tells us if she won't be home after work..."

"Sonya, do you think something happened..?"

"Don't think about it, Jinx." I hugged her, "I'm sure shes fine, she might have just lost track of the time. I'm sure she'll get in around midnight or so, you know her. We'll wake up and she'll be passed out and snoring on her bed."

"I hope your right..." She said softly as her door shut. I walked to my room and shut my door, going to the window, I looked out over the nighttime street, watching the occasional person pass by. "Where the bloody hell are you, Tobi?" I whispered, leaning my forehead against the glass, sitting on the sill. "Your usually never late unless its something important."


	5. Chapter 5

The buzzing of my alarm clock woke me up, blinking, I straightened up from leaning against my window. Looking at the time, I frowned and stretched, my muscles screaming in protest at being held at a unnatural post for so long. "Ohhh..." I groaned and walked into the shower, turning it on hot before stripping down to nothing and jumping in only when there was steam pouring from behind the curtain.

The smell of food drifted up from the kitchen to me, licking my lips, I finished dressing and followed the scent to the table. "Tobi get back last night?"

"I don't know, I haven't checked." Jinx said, laying a platter of bacon down, "can you check, I can't let the sausages burn."

"Sure." I grabbed a piece of bacon and wandered over to Tobi's room, rapping on the door. "Tobi, get your ass up or I'm getting a shovel, opening your window and tossing snow in on your bed!" I yelled through the door. Getting no answer, I opened it. A shiver went down my spine as I saw it exactly the way it was from last night. "Jinx. She isn't here..." I called, I heard her feet padding the ground as she ran up behind me. "Where could she be?" She went into her room, searching it, "No note, nothing gone." She murmured.

"Come on, we'll call the police and have them sort this out." I pulled her out of Tobi's room and down the hall to the living room. I sat her on the couch and picked up the phone, "hello? Give me the police department please. Thank you." I waited a few minutes, drumming my fingers nervously on the table as the buzzing in my head went up a few notches like it always did when I was on the phone. "Come on... Oh hello. Yes, this is Sonya Garcy, I need to find out something about my friend's sister? Yes, shes right here. Shes not really fit to talk right now, I think shes on the verge of freaking out. Mm hm... Yes, Tobi Harmonn. H-A-R-M-O-N-N. OK, thank you." I hung up and sat next to Jinx, "They said they will keep an eye out for her OK. They will call the shop as soon as they get something." I pulled her to her feet and to the kitchen, you need to eat though OK. That way when they do find her, you can kick her ass."

She sighed and looked down at her plate as I piled capers and bacon onto it. "I'm not really-"  
"Eat." I said firmly, giving her a fork, "I don't care if we do have to open the shop late, I will sit here and make sure you eat every bite of that."

Growling slightly, she started eating, as soon as I was sure she wasn't going to stop soon, I finished my breakfast. Heading out the door, we shivered in the cold air, "At least the shop isn't far from home." Jinx muttered, her arms folded and shivering as the wind blew against us. "Its still a pain to walk in this weather there though." I replied, pulling up the collar to my coat, trying to keep the wind from going down it.

Finally getting to the shop, I opened it and ran in quickly, moving to let Jinx in. "Aah..." I let the small warmth of the store steal over me. "I told you it was a good idea to leave the heat on. Even if its only five degrees warmer than outside, it does a world of good to us when we get here." I pulled off my gloves and coat, hanging them up before turning the heater up. Clenching and clenching my hands, I got the blood flowing again as I started up the machines for coffee.

The bell rang, without looking up from what I was doing I said, "Welcome to Vortex Books and Coffee Bar, how may I help you today?"

"Black coffee, none of the mud please." a familiar voice said from behind me, "Jack!" I turned around and smiled, "From the way you were talking, you weren't sure you were going to be back."

"Well I wasn't, but I convinced him to stay long enough to try your coffee." He nodded his head to the door, "He'll be right in, he said he wanted to check something out real quick."

I handed him his coffee and leaned on the counter, "What? Then you guys are leaving?" I watched Jinx straighten some books on the shelves as he sipped his coffee, warming up before he answered.

"Yea, but we'll be back, periodically." He shrugged, "He tends to be like the wind, not sure where to go, but somewhere."

"I know someone like that, met him a while back while I was a teenager. Brilliant man." I started wiping the counter down. "Real nice. But a little off his rocker if you ask me. Made complete sense, but the way he went about it explaining his reason was completely irregular."

Jack frowned and opened his mouth to ask something when the bell dinged, "Welcome to Vortex B-" I started but stopped when I saw The Doctor walk in. "YOU!"


	6. Chapter 6

He stopped just inside the door, astonishment on his face. "Hello?" Jack looked between the two of us. "This is the man you were just talking about isn't it?" He looked at The Doctor. "How do you know Sonya?" He asked, a hard edge barely showing in his voice.

"I saved her life." The Doctor walked up to the counter and sat down, "How is, _Tobi _doing?" He flashed me the smile I see in my dreams. "Wait..." Jinx walked up, "This is him?" looking at the Doctor, she shook her head, "Tobi had it all wrong." The phone rang and she dove over the counter, "I got it!" Jack and the Doctor watched her in surprise as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Whats wrong?" Jack leaned forward. I rested my elbows on the counter and sighed, "Tobi didn't get home last night. Usually if she won't show up, she calls us or leaves a note. But nothing." I replied, ignoring the Doctor as I spoke to Jack. "We called the police to let them know were looking for her."

Jinx hung up the phone and stood there staring at it, biting her lip. "Well?" I asked, looking at her. "Huh? Oh, they said Tobi was spotted walking down Northern Street. Then she was gone."

"Huh? What, was she kidnapped?" I frowned slightly, "That makes no sense, 'Then she was gone.' who are they kidding?" I looked at Jack and the Doctor, "Unless you two have some idea to whats going on here." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at their faces. "You do know something!" I grabbed them by the collars and pulled them over the counter, "You better start talking, No one messes with my sisters." I hissed in their faces.

"You should remember, Sonya." The Doctor, pulled himself away, "You were there yourself five years ago." he stood up and walked to the door, "Are you coming?"

"Wait... You don't think she ran into that thing do you?" I pulled my apron off and drug Jinx out the door with me. Locking it, I started following the two men down the street. "Lets hope not."

As we turned the corner, we ran into Kris. "Hey." I hugged him and turned back to the Doctor and Jack. "Jack, Doctor, this is Kris, my boyfriend. Kris, this is the Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness, they're friends. Tobi disappeared last night and they think they can help us find her."

Kris frowned at the Doctor and Jack, "Alright..." He started walking with us, the Doctor leading the way with his trusty sonic screwdriver. "Ah ha, there you are." He said triumphantly to no one in particular, his screwdriver pointing at a blank wall. "They updated it since I was last here."

"That's a wall." Kris pointed out, reaching out to press his hand on it to prove its substance. "What exactly do you think it is?" he asked, tapping the brick with his knuckles.

"Well...Its only a wall if you think it is." the Doctor replied, studying it, "When you see it for what it really is, you'll see the truth." He pointed his screwdriver at it and made it hum. After only a few moments of this, the wall wavered and vanished, showing us a deserted street. I flashed back to that day five years ago when I first met the Doctor. "It was hiding for so long." I murmured, following the Doctor in. "I searched for months after you had left, but could never find it."

He looked over his shoulder at me, smiling slightly, "If you saw out of the corner of your eye, your mind saw it as a road, allowing you access." Turning back forward, he continued walking, heading straight for the meat shop.

I reached back and grabbed Jinx's and Kris's hands. "Its alright, the Doctor will get her back, I promise." I said to her, squeezing her hand. Kris pulled me against him, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we walked into the shop. "Where are you... Where are you..." the Doctor murmured, pointing his screwdriver around the shop. We heard a crash from above, everyone looked up at the ceiling. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"That's Tobi!" Jinx yelled, running for the stairs. "Wait! Don't go up there!" The Doctor yelled as he chased after her, Jack, Kris and I right on his heels. "Tobi! Tobi!" She called, running down the narrow hallway.

The door at the end of the hall burst open, showing a Dalek pushing Tobi out in front of it. "THE DOCTOR MUST BE CAPTURED. OR YOUR COMPANIONS WILL DIE." It droned. "Hey, that one looks different from the one we saw." I said, stepping forward before Kris pulled me back. "The other one was a greyish color."

"That would be Dalek Sec." the Doctor said over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing as they focused on Tobi and the alien. " THE HUMAN SPY HAS BEEN DETECTED. STEP FORWARD."

"Huh?" Jinx and I said together, gaping at the creature. Jinx because she never saw a talking trash can, me for being confused. "Spy? Doctor, do you know whats going on?"

He turned around, his face grim. "Show her." He said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Show her."

I looked where he was staring and let out a soft gasp, "Kris...?" I walked over to him only to be held back by the Doctor, his arm across my shoulders, "Kris, whats going on? Why are they calling you a spy?" My voice trembled slightly.

He laughed slightly, running a hand through his hair, "I guess I'm found out huh?" Looking around at our faces, he shrugged and walked over to the Dalek. "I did it for you, Sonya... They said once they get rid of everyone on the planet, we'll be their leaders! All I had to do was show them a tear in the vortex." He gestured to the door behind the Dalek. "Took me a couple months, but I found the damn thing. Now we can be the rich people we wanted to be, Sonya!" He held out his arms, "Come on, an unlimited army of drones to command and do whatever we say!"

"Kris... They are going to _kill _people..." I clung to the Doctor's coat, staring at him in shock. "Don't you even care about that? People you and I know and care about!"

He shook his head, "Sonya, your too weak, now I know why they said it would only be me. Your weak, just like the others! Just for that, I think its time for all of you to disappear from my life forever." He turned to the Dalek, "Destroy them."

The Dalek swiveled its eye to look at him, "HUMAN SPY, EXTERMINATE!"

"What?" He scowled at the thing, kicking it with his shoe, "I said to destroy them, you dumb machine! I am your leader! You listen to me, damn it!"

Without another word, the Dalek pointed its gun at Kris and shot a beam at him. There was no fire, there was no scream. Just he was alive, then dead. "KRIS!" I screamed, lunging forward, trying to fight out of the Doctor's and Jack's hands. "NO! I'll kill you!"

"Sonya, you can't do anything." The Doctor said in my ear, "You know they will destroy you just as quick as they destroyed him." I stopped fighting and sagged to the ground, tears falling down my face, "Oh, Kris... Why?" I whispered as the Doctor stepped forward. "Hand over the girl." he said, only to have the Dalek point its gun at him. "You know shooting me won't work. I'll just come back and stop you again." putting his hands in his pockets, he stood there, completely at ease. "What would you be doing here for anyway?" He nodded at Tobi, "Why would you even need her, unless. It was me you wanted all along, wasn't it?" he eyed the machine, "You just wanted to use her as bait, and now I'm here, you don't need her, why don't you just say that... Oh no no no no... That's not what you really wanted, it wasn't just me, you want something I have. Something you need..." He muttered, continuing to stare at the thing, it sat there, "What would you need from me..."

"Uh.. Doctor is it? I think I know what it is." Tobi interrupted his musings. "Hm?" He looked up at her, running a hand through his hair, "I think I know." She said again, a small quiver in her voice.

"What is it?" I asked, watching her, they had her hands tied behind her back, but otherwise, she was unharmed. "Did they tell you what they wanted from him?"

"Well, showed me more like." She sighed, staring at the floor. Suddenly the Doctor squinted his eyes slightly, studying her, "Tobi, show us your hands."

"I'd rather not." She muttered, continuing to stare at the ground. "Doctor, her hands are tied, aren't they?" Jinx went to step forward, but Jack stopped her. "What did they do, Tobi?" Jack asked, holding Jinx back, a small light going off in his eyes. He understood what the Doctor was getting at.

I frowned slightly, "Tobi..?"

She sighed and brought her arms forward, showing us. They were tinted a silver color, small circles up and down her skin. "Oh god..." Jinx whispered, going limp against Jack. "Tobi, what did they do to you?" I cringed at the sight, backing away slightly.

"It was my hands..." She said, staring down at them, a slight curiosity shining in her eyes. "They wanted my hands, and now they want yours, Doctor." She wiggled her fingers, watching her metal nails shine in the dim light. "They needed hands to mess with this box covered in buttons, they can't touch it, whenever they get near it, it sends out this wave of energy that pushes them away, don't harm them, but it messes them up for a little." Tobi looked up at us and shrugged, "They want you to activate it, I don't listen too well."

"Of course..." The doctor looked at his hands then to Tobi's, "I'm the only one that could possibly have a chance to understand it and get it running." He turned around and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "As soon as I get them to let Tobi go, run to the TARDIS. She'll know what to do." He slipped something into my pocket before letting me go to start walking to the Dalek. "Alright, I'll go with you." He called out to it, his hands out of his pockets, "Only if you let her go." He nodded at Tobi.

"YOU ARE NOT IN POSITION TO NEGOTIATE, DOCTOR. SHE WILL BE EXTERMINATED." It replied, pointing its gun at Tobi. "Oh no you don't!" he replied, stepping up to it, making it back up a little bit. "I'm the one you want, let them go!" Turning around, he stared at us pointedly. "Get out of here now." He said calmly before walking in the open doorway with the Dalek.


	7. Chapter 7

I grab Tobi and lead the way out of the building. "Come on!" I urged Jack and Jinx as they trailed behind me in shock. Stopping just outside of the door, I reached into my pocket and a smile spread over my face.

"Sonya, we can't just leave the Doctor in there." Jack said, stopping behind me, "You know he would save you if you gave yourself up like that." I turned around and waved what was in my pocket in his face, "That's why WE are going to save him this time, Captain."

He gaped at the sonic screwdriver, "How did you get that?"

"He slipped it in my pocket when he hugged me." I shrugged and pointed it around, "Not sure how to use it though... I mean... He pointed it and pushed this button then whatever happened happened." I eyed the silver instrument closely, there was only the one button, sighing, "Oh well, I guess its all luck then." I started walking down the street, keeping a eye out for any more Daleks as we made our way back to where he parked the TARDIS.

"What exactly did he say?" Tobi asked as she hid her hands in her pockets to stay out of curious passerby's stares. "He said to go to the TARDIS and she would know what to do."

As we walked up to the box, I reached in my pocket and pulled out the key he slipped in there with his screwdriver. "Alright, anybody not ready for this?" I asked as I opened the door, looking at them. "You can wait here if you want, I'm going."

Jack stepped up, "I can't just leave him like that, besides your going to need backup." Jinx and Tobi stepped up too, grinning slightly. "Time to save the Doctor this time." I said studying them, "Its going to be dangerous you know that."

"Yep." Tobi said, pushing me aside as she walked inside, "Wow its huge!" we followed her in, I looked around, "Hello old friend." I said quietly, running a hand on the console, looking at the buttons and levers. "The Doctor needs our help and I'm going to need yours to get there." The TARDIS hummed slightly and the door swung shut. "Do you know where he is?" I asked, still running my hand along the buttons. "Can you help me here? I don't really know how to run you."

She hummed again and a couple of buttons lit up on the display. "Thank you." I smiled and pushed them at random, following her lights, I managed to get her running. "Hold on!" I called, gripping the bar behind me.

"Get your damn TARDIS license, Sonya!" Tobi yelled at me as she rolled into a wall as we jerked along, swaying back and forth. "Well I'm sorry, they don't happen to have classes on flying alien spacecraft!" I yelled back.

With a sudden thud, we landed. "Ugh..." Jinx groaned from one of the rooms behind me. "Ow..." she crawled out, rubbing her head. "I landed in the library. Books hurt..."

With a look around at each other, we started laughing. Mostly in relief, but partly at Jinx as she stood there rubbing her head. "Alright..." I gasped slightly, patting the console. "I trust you brought us where we needed to be. Thank you for the help."

Jinx and Tobi both patted the console as well while Jack peeked outside the doors. "What do you see?" I asked, walking up behind him.

"Well... we aren't on Earth." He said finally after a long pause.

"What?" I pushed him aside and looked out for myself, we were facing across from a small window that looked out at my home planet. "Best guess is, we're on their ship. And if TARDIS brought us here, then the Doctor is here too." Jack finished, shrugging.

"Do you know where?" Tobi asked, walking over with her sister. "Do I look like a schematic for a Dalek ship?" He asked sharply, "No I don't know where he is. My guess is somewhere in the middle, that's where they keep the prisoners."

"But they said they needed him for something important." I interjected, "Something about a box right, Tobi?" I looked over at her as she stared out the window in awe. "Hm? Oh yea, they took me to this room filled with lights and a bunch of wires. It was attached to this box looking thing." She shrugged.

"Did they bring you on the ship?" I watched her as she put her hands in her pockets again, "Well, I don't really remember, I was knocked out and when I woke up I was in that room with those things demanding I open that box." Shrugging again she gave me a look of apology.

"Well I- Wait..." I slapped my forehead. "I'm so stupid." rummaging in my pockets, I pulled out his screwdriver, "The Doctor used this to find the Daleks, maybe I can use it to find him." I pushed the button and started pointing it all around the room. "Find the Doctor, please find the Doctor." I muttered over and over again, feeling it get warm slightly I got the sense it heard and understood me. It started buzzing when I pointed it at the door. "Well I knew that." I said to it, feeling warmth in my face as I walked over to it. "Lets go." I called over my shoulder and cracking the door open to make sure nothing nasty was waiting outside to give us a surprise before pointing the screwdriver down both ends of the hall.

Following the buzzing noise it gave off, we traveled deeper into the ship, knowing we could be caught at any time, we tried to keep to the small walk ways, ones that looked rarely used. Finally we reached a door and the sonic screwdriver buzzed louder when I pointed it. "Alright... I take it he's in here." I put my ear to the door listening to the conversation inside.

"THE DOCTOR WILL OPEN THE BOX!"

"Well, I can, but I don't think I will. I know exactly what your nasty plan is for Earth and I don't plan on helping you." I heard a small thump, as if he had set something down with more force than was necessary.

"THE DOCTOR WILL OPEN THE BOX!"

"Repeating yourself won't change my mind." He said placidly, "I know full well opening that box will be the beginning of the end for this universe."

Suddenly a alarm started blaring all over the ship. Covering my ears I looked at the others in question, they just shrugged and covered their ears as well. "INTRUDERS! EXTERMINATE THE INTRUDERS!" I heard from inside the room. "Oh crap, they found us." I pulled them into a small hollow in the wall. Coughing at the dust that floated up, we hid in the shadows, waiting for them to leave before diving into the room before the door closed.

"Sonya!" The Doctor gave me a surprised smile, "Your a bit earlier than I expected."

"Well, the TARDIS helped out..." I started before Jack interrupted me, "Look, we can talk about all this later, lets get out of here before they find out were in here." We turned around and opened the door only to find three Daleks standing there. "Oh... Too late..." Tobi groaned, backing up, her hands held out. "We were just leaving..." She said to them hopefully, "We didn't want to cause you any trouble, just wanted to get our friend back here." She nodded at the Doctor.

"THEY KNOW THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE!" They replied, moving forward, pushing us back farther into the room. "Nice one, Tobi." Jinx called over to her sister. "Now they want to kill us."

"They wanted to kill us before she said that, now stop fighting." I sighed, figures they would pick this moment in time to get into a argument over something so small. I backed up beside the Doctor. "So... What do we do now." I said quietly, watching the Daleks as they drew closer.

"Still have my sonic screwdriver?" He asked, glancing down at me. "Well yea, how do you think we found you so quickly?" I replied, pulling it out of my pocket and slipping it to him without our captors noticing. "You knew how to use my TARDIS and Sonic Screwdriver, brilliant." He murmured to me before pushing Tobi and Jack aside, pointing it at the Daleks. "Let us by or I'll disable you!"

"THERE ARE TOO MANY FOR YOU TO DISABLE, DOCTOR." The one on the right said, "YOU WILL NEVER WIN." the one in the middle said, the left stayed quiet, pointing its gun at us.

"That may be true, but I can destroy this." He walked over and pointed his screwdriver at the box they were trying to get open using him. "One push of the button, and this will go up in smoke." He said, his eyes flashing slightly, giving him a sort of mad look on his face.

The Daleks backed up slightly, "THE DOCTOR CANNOT-"

"I can and I will." He said, his voice giving nothing away, but I saw his hand shake slightly. Oh crap... Is he trying to say he's going to blow us up again? Only this time it wasn't a cookie...

"Make one more move, and I'll blow this box up, along with all of us and the ship!" He shouted at them, not budging a inch from his position as they started moving towards him.

Yep, hes going to blow us up. I watched him quietly, confident that he wouldn't do it, and trying to ignore the voice in my head that was saying he would. After a pause the Daleks retreated out the door. "THE DOCTOR AND HIS COMPANIONS WILL LEAVE NOW." The middle one said, moving backwards out the door. "BEFORE WE CHANGE OUR MINDS!" The right one screeched at us as we took off down the hallway, running for the TARDIS.

"You were brilliant back there." I panted, running beside him, "Pretending to be serious about blowing the ship up. Just brilliant." he threw open the door to the TARDIS and ran in, already beginning to push the buttons. "Who said I wasn't serious." He said quietly to me, so the others couldn't hear. "Would you die and save the planet knowing that you saved them from death themselves?" I opened my mouth to respond and stopped. Would I? Frowning I sat down and watched the Doctor as he started the TARDIS up to head back home.

Would I give my life so the planet would live?


	8. Chapter 8

"So..." Jinx said as we stepped out of the TARDIS. "Are we supposed to just go back to our lives like none of that just happened?"

The Doctor leaned against the doorway and put his hands in his pockets, "Well, you could. Or you could come with me. I'm always looking for companions."

"What about Jack?" Tobi asked, nodding over at him as he inspected a bush, trying not to be noticed. "Oh, um... I only travel with him now and then. Besides, I have to get back to my job."

"I wouldn't call that a job, Jack." The Doctor said, his voice quiet as he watched him.

"He has a job?" Jinx said, impressed, "You don't look like you've worked a day in your life." Jack looked at her, wounded, "That hurt you know."

"Well it was meant as an insult."

Ignoring them as they fought, I turned to Tobi, "Well, what do you think?" I asked, excited as she played with the edge of her shirt, thinking. "I guess so. I mean, not like we have families, a job, or an apartment we have to worry about do we?" She flashed a smile at me. "I don't see why not."

"I am not a hobo! Hobos smell bad, and last I checked, I don't!" Jack glared at Jinx as I drug her away from him. "You are too! Your a jobless and pennieless hobo!" She yelled at him, returning the glare. "Jinx!" I tugged on her hair to get her attention. "What do you think?"

"I think he's a hobo?" She said, confused. "NO!" I flicked her in the head, "Focus, I mean, what do you think about going with the Doctor?"

"Ow... Oh, sure, I guess. If Tobi wants to." Jinx looked over my shoulder at her sister. "Well?" Tobi waved her metallic hands at us, "Not like I'll fit in here anymore. I really don't want to stay in a place where I keep being asked whats wrong with my arms." She shoved them back into her pockets as a couple walked by, looking at her curiously.

"Now thats settled." The Doctor clapped his hands, rubbing them together, excited. "Where to, ladies?"

"Home." I said, "We want to grab some stuff before we leave. How much room do you have in that thing anyway?"

"Not sure, never thought to check." He said distracted as he walked back inside. "Coming?"

Looking at eachother, we shrugged and followed him and Jack. "Please don't let Sonya fly it again." Jinx said, putting her hands together in a prayer. "She almost killed me with books last time."

"Hey, it wasn't bad for a first timer!" I defended, folding my arms. "At least we saved him and didn't get killed in the process."

Tobi sat down against the banister that ran around the walkway. "True, but we would have appreciated it if you didn't try to kill us before we got there."

The Doctor held up his hands, "She did great, nothing wrong with the machine besides a smal flux, that can be fixed with one ride. Allons-y!" he yelled as he pulled a lever, sending us flying as the TARDIS jerked to the side. "Hes even worse than you!" Jinx cried, clinging to Jack's legs as she went sliding past him.

"Don't seem so bad of a driver now, do I?" I taunted, clinging to the banister. "No, your still horrible." Tobi said, wrapping her legs around a pole. "Hes just worse."

"Quit complaining! The both of you!" Jack growled, trying to shake Jinx from his legs, falling over in the process and sending them both flying into Tobi. "AGH!" with a final thunk, we landed. I looked over at the tangle of arms, legs and other various body parts that was Tobi Jinx and Jack and started laughing. "Oh... My... God..." I gasped, "You three look like you were in a game of Twister gone wrong!" Giggling madly, I hunched over, gripping my stomach. "Stop laughing!" Jinx cried, trying to push Jack off of her. "Get this hobo off me!"

Looking up, I stopped, wiping my eyes, then made the mistake of glancing at the Doctor. One look sent me rolling again, the look on his face was priceless. A mix between plesently suprised and confusion. The look itself was enough to make tears come to my eyes.

"Oh! Oh!" I laughed, "Ok... Ok... I think I'm done..." I managed to stand up and start helping the Doctor pull them apart. "I'm sorry." I giggled as I pulled Tobi from the tangle of legs. "No your not." She muttered, brushing her shirt off.

"Your right." I laughed again and turned around in time to see the Doctor pull Jack off Jinx. "Wow, that was... Um... Nervewracking?" He said, adjusting his coat as he straightened up. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Jinx demanded, glaring at him. "Um... Nothing?"

"Wrong answer." I said, grinning as Jinx stalked over to him, poking him in the chest, "Listen here, hobo. I don't like you. In fact, I hate you. And if I could get away with it, I'd kill you, bury you in a mineshaft and leave your body there to decay and be eaten by small animals and bugs until there was nothing left of you but the dust of your bones. Do I make myself clear?"

I started whistling as I walked into the apartment with Tobi. Glancing out the window, I saw the Doctor trying to keep Jinx calm as she continued to threaten Jack as he started backing into the TARDIS. "Not gonna help you, bud." I laughed and walked into my room. Pulling out a bag, I threw all my clothes in it, along with a few other things I wanted to take with. My Ipod being at the top of the list.

"Ready?" Tobi called from the hallway. "Just about." taking one last glance around, I grabbed my pendant from the nightstand and put it on, hiding it under my shirt before joining her. "Get everything?"

"Yea, got Jinx's things too. I'm just having way too much fun watching her with Jack. I think she likes him."

"Maybe." I looked over at her as she sat on the front step, glaring at Jack as he hid behind the Doctor. "Here." Tobi tossed her a bag. "Clothes, cd's and your laptop."

She opened it, searching through to make sure she had everything as I made my way back over to the Doctor and Jack. "Ready. I hope your going to drop him off first. Jinx tends to be serious about her threats. Some guy in highschool called Tobi a tramp, she outed him in front of everyone in the school, promising to chop him up into little pieces and feed him to the pigs. No one saw him again." Shrugging, I walked past them and through the TARDIS doors.

Looking over my shoulder, "Hey you guys coming or what? Maybe you want me to drive again?"

Before I could move I heard a corus of "HELL NO!" from Jinx, Tobi, and Jack. Sticking my tounge out, I flounced inside and sat on the floor. "Fine, ruin all my fun." Muttering to myself, I watched the Doctor start the machine. "So... Where to?"

He looked over at Jack and back at me, "How does the future sound?" I shrugged, "I don't see why not." I put my bag in a corner and walked over to stand next to the Doctor.

I was watching the Doctor as he started the TARDIS up, so I didn't see Tobi and Jinx talking to Jack and giggling the entire time as they watched me. Glancing up, I saw Jack look away quickly, a grin on his face. "Oh really?"

"Yep." Tobi laughed and looked over, waving innocently. "Excuse me. I'll be right back..." I murmured and walked over to my friends, grabbing their shirts, I drug them into one of the open doors. Shutting it behind me, I turned around and folded my arms. "Ok, what gives? You hate him, now your all giggly with him." I demanded as I stared at Jinx accusingly. She gave me an innocent smile, "Nothing?"

"Liar!" I pounced on her and pinned her down, shrugging off Tobi as she tried to pull me away. "Alright! We were telling Jack the story you told us when you first met the Doctor!" Tobi said, panting. "And... Nothing else."

Sighing, I stood up "You told him about the song. Great, now I have to worry about him now." I sent them a glare and marched out the door. "Ready?" The Doctor looked up at me curiously. "Yea, I just had to ask them something real quick. We're good now." I took my spot back beside him and grabbed the handrail. "The future right?" I asked, looking over my shoulders, I gave Tobi and Jinx a small smile. They smiled back and stood next to me, "Always wanted to go to the future." Tobi piped up, never had the machine to do it though."

He smiled at us, "Well then, hold on and Allons-Y!" he laughed, pulling a lever and sending us spinning into the void and towards the future.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok, let me get this straight..." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes. "Your from the future."

"Yep."

"But you stick around in my time, taking care of some base called Torchwood."

"Correct."

"And your immortal?"

"You got it."

"Don't you think that would be something you tell someone that you just saved the world with?" I yelled at Jack, "'Thanks for helping me save the Doctor and the world. Oh by the way, I can't die. See ya!'" Grumbling under my breath, I stalked away from him and the TARDIS. "Stupid aliens, stupid immortal humans, Ugh its no wonder I don't go nuts with how my life is now. First I meet an alien that wants to destroy the world. Then I find out the guy that saved me is an alien himself, saves the world on a regular basis. Dropped off at home. Nothing else. Then five years later, I find him again, this time hanging out with a guy that can't die and has a serious case of hormones, save the world. Then get whisked away into the future where said guy lives."

"You said you wanted to go." Tobi shrugged, looking around the wearhouse. "Gotta say, it is fun."

"Yea..." I looked around with her, "Jinx, get out here and see this." I called inside the TARDIS. "Hang on." She called back before stepping out a couple minutes later. "Ok, ready."

I looked her over and giggled, "What the hell are you wearing?" She had on her silver shirt and black jeans. "Trying to blend in with the population, You have no idea what people from the future wear."

"I think they wear clothes like ours, Jinx." I looked over at Jack. "He fits right in with our time. She looked over at him then down at herself. "Oh well, at least I look ready to go clubbing." She gave me a hopeful look. "Jinx..." I groaned, "You know what happened last time."

"Yep, and thats why its just going to be me and Tobi." She linked arms with her sister. "You get yourself into too much trouble and leave us to talk it out with people you confuse."

"Why, what happened last time you went clubbing?" I looked over at the Doctor and groaned, "Don't bother asking. Please."

"Well..." Tobi grinned, "Sonya acts like a man when she gets drunk." Jack looked at me, "Huh?" Scowling at him, I put my hands in my pockets. "So? Don't mean I can't have fun too."

"Well... I think we can fix it so you can." Jack said, a playful grin growing on his face. "Come on." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me deeper inside the wearhouse. "Jack, don't." I heard the Doctor say as he followed us. "Hey, she wants to have fun, get drunk and not get into trouble? Fine by me, I can help." Jack replied, "You don't even know how it works."

"I do too." He stopped outside a door and pulled out a key. "Come on." unlocking the door, he pulled me inside, "You three, stay right here." he said before shutting the door in their faces and spun around to look at me. "Alright, sit down."

I looked around and chose a chair sitting next to a desk cluttered with bits of metal. "Where are you... Ah ha!" He said triumphantly, spinning around, he held out a vial of green liquid. As I watched, it started glowing when he shook the vial. "Alright, wheres my syrange?" He mumbled, pulling open drawers and closing them just as quickly. "Hang on." Opening another door, he dissappeared inside before reappearing, holding a syrange with a nasty looking needle attached.

"Um... What are you doing?" I finally asked, eyeing the needle, "What exactly is that stuff?"

"The answer to your drunken problems." Grinning, Jack filled the syrange and jabbed it into my arm and pressing the plunger down. "Now just wait a few minutes and then come out."

I rubbed my arm. "That hurt you asshole!" I growled at him. "Hey..." I felt a slight burning in my arm where he stuck it in. "What the hell did you put in there!"

"Just wait." He said before going out the door where the Doctor and my friends waited. "What did you do to her?" I heard Tobi demand. "I helped her." Jack said innocently. "What did you do, Jack?" Jinx growled at him. "So help me, if you hurt her..."

"Don't bother." I said, cracking the door open, "I know exactly what he did, and as soon as it wears off, I'm killing him myself."

"Come out, Sonya." Jack grinned. "Show us."

"Hell no!" I slammed the door shut. "I swear to god, Jack! This better wear off soon!"

"Well..." I opened the door slightly, glaring at him, "What do you mean 'Well...'?"

"I don't know how long it lasts." He said sheepishly, "It could be between twelve hours to twelve minutes. I never used it on a human."

"Never used it- Oh you are dead!" I opened the door and launched myself at him, pinning him down with my hand on his throat. "Look what you did to me, you bastard!"

"Oh my god..." I heard Tobi say, turning my head, I glared at her. "What? Go ahead, say it!"

"You make an amazingly sexy man, Sonya."

Letting out a woosh of air, I looked down at Jack. "Why?"

"They said you couldn't go because you acted like a man and caused a lot of problems... Sooo I made you man. That way you can get drunk and not worry about it."

"Oh, gee thanks." I growled at him. "Only you don't know when it wears off."

"Well, when I used it on animals, it wore off by the next day, so you don't have to worry about it. It tends to be a little weaker on humans."

Groaning, I stood up and marched off, looking for a mirror. Finding one, I stood in front of it, gaping at myself. "Great..." I pulled my shirt off, "Oh god, I have abs."

"Wow..." Jinx appeared beside me, "Tobi's right, your a sexy man. Don't be too mad, now you can come with us!"

"If you two get drunk, who will keep a eye on me?" I grumbled, still looking this way and that at myself. "The Doctor will." Jack called, "I never seen the man get drunk once in his life."

Looking over at the Doctor, "Well, why the hell not." I walked back into the TARDIS and grabbed a shirt and pants. Walking out, I was stopped by Tobi and Jinx. "Oh no you don't! You are not going to be our date looking like that!"

"Wha-" I started before they drug me back inside. "Hey!" I yelped as they stripped me down. "What the hell!"

"Not like you haven't been naked in front of us before."

"Yea, but I was never a man before!"

"So? All guy's equipment look the same."

"You've never seen one!"

"Get away from me with those sissors!"

"Oh come on! No guy looks good with long wavy hair!"

"No! When I turn back into a girl, how will I look with short hair?"

"Alright, then we'll cut it meidum, that way when you're a girl again, it won't look bad."

"Gee thanks..."

Finally Tobi and Jinx stepped outside, "Alright, Son- er Sayo, come on out." they called. "No."

"Yes damn it! We worked hard to make you irristable!"

Jack and the Doctor looked at eachother, amused. "Leave me the hell alone!" I yelled as they drug me outside. "Wow, Sayo." Jack chuckled, "You look good."

"Shut up, this is your fault." I growled at him from under my bangs. Tobi drug me over to a mirror, "See, your sexy."

Looking at myself, I felt a small smirk tug at the corner of my mouth. "Alright, I'll give you that. You know how to dress a guy." Chuckling, I turned around and held out my elbows to them, "Shall we go, ladies?"

"Yes please!" They laughed, "First time with a hot date, and I have to share him with my sister." Tobi mumbled. "Oh calm down. You get your fair share of Sayo." Jinx looked over at her, "Come on, boys. Take us to the hottest club in town."

Jack shrugged at the Doctor, then walked back into the TARDIS. "Viva Las Vegas, here we come!"


	10. Chapter 10

We stepped outside to be greeted by the bright lights of Las Vegas. "Wow..." Tobi looked around, wide eyed. "The city that never sleeps." Jinx linked her arm with mine again and started pulling me to the closest bar. "Come on, this one has karaoke!" She called to the others as the trailed behind us. "Oh, come on, Jinx..." I moaned, ducking my head to hide my face when we walked in. "You really have to choose this one, don't you."

"Yep." She grinned at me as everyone joined us at a booth in the corner. "Come on, its fun. And now if you get drunk you won't get into trouble." Tobi laughed. I shot her a glare out from under my hair. "Don't start."

"Relax, Son- Sayo." Jack corrected himself as he eyed a waitress as she walked by. "Have some fun." I sighed and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes and tugging on my hair. "Don't mess your hair up, I got it just right." Jinx swatted my hand away. Turning her attention, back to the others, "Who's paying tonight?"

I turned my head to Jack. "Jack can. Pain and suffering I think." He sighed and pulled out his wallet. "If I pay for tonight, will you forgive me?"

I waved a waitress over, "Depends on how drunk I get." I looked at her and gave her a crooked smile, "Hey, can I get a glass of vodka?" she blushed and wrote it down on her pad of paper. "A glass?"

"Yep." flashing her another smile, "Thanks, love." Before turning to the Doctor. "So... What do you think?" I asked, gesturing to myself hesitantly. "Something new right?"

"Well..." He looked me over. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Your gay aren't you."

"You can't prove that."

I opened my mouth to reply when a glass of clear liquid was placed in front of me. "Oh my... I believe the Vodka fairy paid me a visit." Picking it up, I sniffed the liquid and took a sip. "Aah... Grey Goose." I let out a sigh of contentment and leaned back to take another swallow.

Tobi looked up from her beer and laughed, "You are every bit a man when you drink, drunk or sober, Sayo." I sighed, "Yea yea, I know. That's why I can never pick up a guy at a bar."

"Well you can... They just aren't the right kind of guy for a girl."

"One time, Tobi. That was one time."

"You picked up a gay guy at a bar?" Jack laughed, spitting out his drink a little. "Wow... I didn't think you had it in you." I kicked him under the table. "Shut up, Jack." he glared at me and nursed his drink. "Hey, Sayo, why don't you sing a song?" Jinx nudged me, nodding at the stage. "Oh, hell no." I groaned, "I knew you wanted to come here to make me sing. You go sing." I grumbled and downed the rest of my vodka. "Come on..." She whined, "You sing better than me or Tobi."

"If I sing, will you stop bugging me?"

"Maybe." I looked at Jack and the Doctor, looking for some help, but they stared down at the table. "Fine, but I'm drinking myself to near death when I get back." Jack laughed, "No one can do that."

"Your getting yourself into trouble, Jack." Tobi muttered out of the corner of her mouth. "What? I'm just saying, no one can out drink me."

"Alright, alright." I said, standing up. "As soon as I get done with this song, We're having a drink off." With that, I walked up to the stage. "Lips like Morphine."

"An oldie. Cool." The DJ said, pulling out a CD and putting it on the player. "Hop up, dude." tossing me a microphone. I stepped up on the stage and waited for the music to start.

Once the song was finished I glanced up and saw all the glares from men as their dates continued staring at me, cheering and clapping. Stepping down, I tossed the mike back at the DJ, he caught it and nodded, clapping with the rest. I passed the waitress and grabbed her arm gently, "Mind if you get me another glass?"

She blushed and shook her head, "I don't mind." Before hurrying off. I sat back down next to Jinx. "Happy now?"

"Oh hell yes." She grinned and hugged me. "Now I've got the hottest date here."

"I do too!" Tobi latched onto my arm and glared at her. Groaning, I looked up at the Doctor. "A little help here?" He grinned and helped pull Tobi and Jinx off me. I looked up and smiled wryly at the waitress as she appeared with my drink. "Can't keep 'em off me." She giggled and placed it in front of me. "I see that. This is compliments of that group over there." She nodded at an table behind us. Turning around, I raised my glass at them and smiled. The women at the table blushed and started giggling madly. Turning back around, "I swear, I will never act like that around a guy that's hot again. Now I know what they think."

The Doctor laughed outright, "Jack is jealous of you." He nodded over at the man. I looked at him, he was slouched down in his seat, pouting. "What? No women or men paying attention to you?" He growled at me before waving the waitress back over. "Two vodkas."

"Alright." she looked at me and smiled, "You want another?" I smiled and held up my empty glass. "You know it." I turned back to the Doctor, "Why aren't you drinking?" I nodded at his glass of water.

"I never have." he shrugged and sipped his water. "Why the hell not? Its fun." I reached for my new glass and held it out to him. "Come on, one drink won't hurt."

"Hey! Your drinking against me damn it!" Jack sat up, taking a swallow of vodka and making a face. "Come on then!"

I shrugged and downed my glass without a problem, putting it down I waved again. "Love, think you can bus our table? I believe I have a challenger."

She raised an eyebrow, "Alright. How many?" I looked at Jack, "What do you figure? Four?"

"You don't think I can handle my liquor do you." He smirked and looked up at her, "Ten for each of us." She widened her eyes and hurried off. Tobi glanced over at him, "Only ten?"

"Only! I could get poisoned by that!"

"Sayo drinks ten without a problem, that's just the beginning." Jinx said staring at her drink.

Jack laughed, "Right." the waitress placed our glasses in front of us. "Drink up." He raised a glass and toasted me before downing half of it. I sat there, watching him curiously as he steadily drank two of his glasses. "Are you going to drink or what?"

"Hm? Oh right." I held up a glass and knocked the whole thing back. Setting it down, I caught the Doctors expression and laughed, "What? Didn't think I could do it?"

"Well..."

"Look, I'm a woman yea, but I hold my liquor as well as the next man." I whispered, "I'm half German, it runs in the family."

He laughed again and shook his head, "Alright." Before I finished another glass, matching Jack's two glasses easily. Watching Jack I shrugged, "I wanted you to think you were winning." Before drinking my third glass and setting it aside with the empty ones. "Better hurry." He picked up his third glass and tried chugged it. "UGH!" Choking back a cough, he set it down. "There." he groaned.

I looked up from my fourth finished glass. "Still wanna play?"

Jinx and Tobi stood up, "Hey, we're gonna need to get back, things tend to get ugly when contests are started."

Jack stood up, "Alright..." the Doctor pushed him back down, "you are not driving my TARDIS." Before standing up and leading them out. "I'll see you back at the warehouse girls." I called, watching Jack as he picked up another glass. "Alright. Don't beat him too hard." Tobi called laughing as she and Jinx walked out.

Five minutes later the Doctor walked back in to see a crowd surrounding our booth. "Come on Jack, you look a little drunk." I laughed as he picked up his tenth glass, swaying in his seat. "I'm... Not..." he started before setting the glass down. "You win..." He slurred as he stood up. "I'm goin.. Home..." before stumbling out past the Doctor. I looked up at him as he sat down, "Hey there." I smiled, finishing my drink and leaning back, "How is he going to get home?"

"Jack has a Vortex Manipulator, like my TARDIS, he can get there." the Doctor shrugged and sat down next to me. "Ah, so he might end up in Egypt in the past then?"

"Probably."

"You seem so worried." I laughed, "come on, no one around here knows you besides me, get a drink, I won't tell."

"Jack left, how are you going to pay for this?" the Doctor asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I took his wallet before he left." I waved it in front of him. "Order away, Doctor." He shook his head and got the waitress's attention and ordered a drink.

"Do you think they got into trouble?" Jinx asked Jack as they sat around in the morning. They got up to find out that the Doctor and Sonya never got back last night. "Didn't her manliness wear off last night?"

"Well yea.. Ouch..." Jack groaned, holding his head, "But she might have gotten drunk and sick, so he could have stayed there till she was over it. I really don't know or care right now." He laid his forehead on the table, groaning. "Oh... are the loud noises bothering you?" Tobi grinned, "I'M SO SORRY!" She shouted next to him, cupping her hands around her mouth. "AGH!" he fell off his chair, trying to get away from her.

"Well you shouldn't have drank." Jinx said, putting some eggs on the table. A grinding noise filled the air as they started eating. "Oh, that might be them." Tobi said, getting up to look out over the warehouse. "Yea there they are. Come on!" She called over her shoulder as she ran down the stairs. They stood there waiting for the TARDIS to solidify when they heard a garbled noise from inside it. "What the hell..?" Jack muttered as the door burst open to reveal the Doctor and a female Sonya stumbling out, singing drunkenly with their arms thrown over each others shoulders. "Oh I onch met a welisssh man! His beeeard was whiiite as snoooow!" Sonya slurred, "His eyesh blue ash the sea!" The Doctor replied, laughing as he did so.

"Blue as the OOOOOOOSHIIINNNNNN" Sonya warbled, her drunken voice cracking on the high notes.

"Oh god..." Jinx giggled, "She got him drunk!" Jack just stared at the spectacle. "I have never once got that man to drink, yet she does." He muttered and marched off. "Oh eheyy!" Sonya noticed Jinx and Tobi standing there. "Whass up..?" She stumbled and fell against the Doctor. "What you dooin here?"

"Uh... Waiting for you." Tobi bit her lip to keep from laughing again. "You didn't get back from last night, we were worried."

"Last night? We just left the bar like... Five minutes ago..?" She looked up at the Doctor. "You said you put the right date in.."

He swayed slightly, "Must ave... Must ave put in the next day by accident.." he mumbled as he tried to steady himself with Sonya's shoulder, only to cause her to stumble. "OK then, I think you two need to go lay down." Tobi caught her before she fell. "Come on... Into the TARDIS." she motioned for Jinx to help her as she led them inside. "Come on, Sonya..." she said, pulling her into a room and laying her down on the bed. "Where... Uurp, Where's the Doctor?" She mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Hes in his room." Tobi pushed her back down. "Now pass out." Sonya smiled and hugged her, "Your a good friend, Jinx." Tobi bit her lip again, "Its Tobi, Sonya."

"Righ, I meant that.." She murmured before falling back and passing out.

"Jesus." She shook her head and met Jinx back outside. "I have never seen her that drunk before."

"I know right." Jinx said, walking back to the kitchen where Jack was.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up, I groaned and sat up in my bed, looking around, I frowned and rubbed my head. "Ugh..." I put my feet on the floor and reached around, searching for a pair of pants. "What the hell happened last night?" I groaned, shading my eyes from the light from the bedside lamp. Reaching over, I shut it off, sending the room into blessed dark. Pulling on my pants, I looked down and smiled at my chest, "Hello there, girls. Good to see you again." I stumbled over to the closet and searched around for a shirt. Finding one, I walked out and groaned again at the light. "Ugh.. Anyone ever hear of the off switch?" I growled as I made my way into the bright kitchen.

"Well yea, but we figured we'd have all the... Um.. The.. Lights... On..." I heard Tobi start. "I peeked out at her from between my fingers and frowned, "What do I have a tattoo on my face or something?"

"Well... No..." Jack snickered. "But ah.. Nice clothes."

"Nice...?" I looked down at myself and let out a gasp. "What the..." I was wearing the Doctor's pants and his shirt instead of my own clothes. "How.." I turned around to see the Doctor standing there in a pair of his pants and nothing else. "What the hell happened?" I demanded. "Well..." He said, running a hand through his hair. "We got drunk."

"I know that!"

"Can I have my pants back?"

"UGH!" I groaned and ran into my room, stripping down, I opened the door a crack and tossed them into the hall. "There!" before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Sonya..?" I heard Tobi outside the door, knocking. "Can Jinx and I come in..?"

"NO!" I shouted, laying on my bed face down, burying my face in the pillow. "I'm never coming out..."

Tobi looked at Jinx and sighed, "Got a bobby pin?" Jinx pulled one out of her pocket. "Here, think it will work?"

The Doctor walked up, fully clothed, "Here." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door, unlocking it. "Easier than scratching it up." Putting it away, he walked into the room. "Sonya..?"

"Go away..." I mumbled into the pillow, "Sonya, I don't know what happened. I can't remember anything." He sat down on the edge of my bed. "Doctor, we didn't do anything." I turned my head and looked at him. "I would like to go home..."

"Sonya..."

"Look, I know nothing happened OK? I just kinda want to go home... Its Thursday and we gotta play at our coffee bar." I hid my face back in the pillow. "I just need to sing and get my frustrations out."

"How do you know?" He asked finally, looking down at me curiously. "I just know OK."

He stood up and started walking to the door when I sat up and stared down at the floor, "I... I would have bled ok...?" I mumbled, making him stop in the doorway and turn around. "Bled? Oh..."

"Yea... I'm a virgin, OK? Happy you know now."

"Well... You could say that." I looked up and he gave me a smile. "We better get going if you want to sing, don't we?" He asked, holding out his hand. I gave him a weak smile in return and walked over, taking it. "Allons-Y?"

He laughed, "Allons-Y!" he agreed, leading me into the control room, running around the console, pushing buttons and such to get the TARDIS up and running. "Doctor..?"

"Hm?" he asked, distracted as he pulled a lever, making more buttons light up. "What did you think..?"

"About what?"

"When you thought we..."

"Ah well... I was worried how you felt actually." pausing, he looked up at me. "I didn't want you to get upset enough to leave... Thats why I talked to you."

"Did Tobi pick the lock for you?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "Uh.. No. I Picked it myself." He held up his screwdriver sheepishly before turning and pulling the last lever, making the TARDIS start to groan as she started moving. "Oh great, now I have to worry about you as well now. I'm going to have to start putting things in front of my door so I know no one will get in." Folding my arms, I leaned against the handrail, amazed at how steady I could stand in the moving machine. "I think I'm getting better." I said suddenly, before being tossed off my feet as we landed. "Ah shit. Never mind." I groaned, holding my head. "Tobi, Jinx, You alright?"

"Yea, Jinx just got hit in the head again."

"I'm OK, if anyone cares to ask." I heard Jack's voice from the library, "Not really." Jinx replied, stumbling from the kitchen with Tobi. "I think Jinx might just like the Captain." Tobi smirked before Jinx swatted her upside the head. "Ow..."

"Come on, we gotta warm up for our gig guys." I called as I walked out the door with the Doctor behind me. "Oh right." Jinx shrugged at Tobi and followed us out, Jack bringing up the rear. "So... You guys are in a band?" He asked when I unlocked the store. "Yea." I replied distracted, setting the stage lights and getting the coffee going. "You never told me that."

"Never came up." I shrugged and poured myself a cup of coffee. "Oh my god..." I moaned, breathing it in. "I haven't had good coffee in ages..." taking a sip, I shivered and smiled. "Ah..."

Tobi laughed, "You sound like your having sex."

"Maybe I am. I'm making sweet sweet love to this cup of Joe with my mouth and its so good." I took another sip. "Tastes like it anyway." I added, putting the cup down as the door opened, the first customer entering the shop. "Welcome to Vortex Books and Coffee Bar." I smiled at them, "How can I help you today?"

"You can help me by telling me where the bloody hell you've been!" My mother demanded, marching up to the counter. "I've been worried sick about you three."

"Mum..."

"And you! Not one word of where your going or why!"

"Mum."

"You two! I swore to your mother I'd keep an eye on you!"

"MUM!"

"What?" She shouted, her face red as she tried calming down. "Mum, we had to go somewhere. Tobi was ah.. Kidnapped, and these men here helped us." I nodded at Jack and the Doctor. "Oh, they did hm?" She eyed them, walking around. "And what are you two doing, running around with my daughter and her two friends?"

"Mum!" I groaned, "I'm not sixteen anymore. I'm twenty two."

"I don't care. You don't need to be cavorting around with two men you don't know."

"Its not like were getting eloped!"

"As far as you know..." Tobi whispered, giggling, nudging Jinx. "Shh!" I said over my shoulder at them, "We've just been going on a road trip is all."

Mum sighed and sat down at the bar, "You've been giving me a heart attack, you have." I poured her a weak coffee and placed it in front of her. "I'm sorry, Mum. We really should have told you that we were going somewhere."

"Yes you should have." She scowled at me, and sipped her drink. "Where did you go?"

"Um..." We looked at each other uncomfortably as the Doctor stepped up, "Excuse me..." He said, smiling. "They said they would help me travel around the continent and help people, I'm the Doctor. See?" He held up a blank piece of paper to my mum. She stared at it intently before looking up at him, smiling. "Ah, I see now." Then turning back to us, she settled back down at the counter. "So... What songs are you girls planning on playing?"

I stared at her confused, then looked back at the doctor, he held a finger up to his lips and gave me a sly wink. "Oh um... Not sure yet, thought about playing some Green day..."

"Why not Lips Like Morphine?" Jinx muttered, giggling before I elbowed her in the side, "Ow..."

"Oh." Mum smiled, "What ones?"

Shrugging, I started wiping the counter, "I was just going to let the crowd choose."

Mum nodded, "That would be a nice change, by the way where is Kris? I'm going to need his help."

"He had to uh... Move." I mumbled down at the counter, focusing on a spot with unneeded intensity. "I think he moved to France..."

She reached over and patted my hand, "I'm sorry, Love. It sucks..." I nod and wipe a tear away before turning around and pulling my apron off. "Come on, we gotta get everything set up." I said, pulling Jinx and Tobi along as the Doctor and Jack trailed after, following us to our apartment. "Anything we can do?" Jack asked, messing with a guitar. I slapped his hand, "Don't touch!" I growled before turning back around and hefting an amp. "Here, take this." I grunted, passing it to Jack. He hefted it, testing its weight. "Alright."

I picked up the guitar Jack was messing with. "You can carry this." I said, handing it to the Doctor gently. "Be careful, that is the first guitar I ever bought." I said, "Please be careful..."  
"How come he gets to carry the pretty guitar and I do the grunt work?" Jack demanded, scowling at us. "Because I like him." I said simply as I helped Tobi and Jinx carry the rest of the equipment down the stairs and back to the shop. "Yea, I'd say." Jack muttered just before I shut the door in his face.


	12. Chapter 12

"How can you see into my eyes... Like open doors..." I whisper into the mike, my eyes closed as I let the lyrics run through me. I heard the crowd gathered chattering and enjoying the music. "Leading me down... Into your core. Where I've become so much more..." I opened my eyes, looking out over the faces, grinning when I saw the Doctor and Jack sitting at the bar with my Mum. Listening to me sing.

Finishing the song, I stepped down from the stage. "Ugh." I let out a low groan to Tobi and Jinx, "My throat is killing me." Tobi held up her hands, showing her fingers, the tips red. "Remind me why I enjoy playing bass guitar?" I shook my head and sat down next to the Doctor. "So, how did you enjoy the music?" I grinned, my voice horse.

"I liked it." Jack piped up sipping his coffee before turning to Jinx. "I didn't know you could play music."

"You didn't ask." She shrugged and took a drink of her water. "You have to ask if you want to know something. Or find out on your own, like you did today."

"Girls." Jack muttered, glaring at his cup. "You never get them to tell you anything without having to ask several questions to get the same answer seven different ways."

"Yep." I grinned at the Doctor. "Wanna play twenty questions, Jack?"

"Hell no." He scowled across the Doctor at me. "Well fine, be that way." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Very mature."

"More mature than you."

"If you think so."

"I do."

"So what, your gonna marry me?"

"Hell no." I balled up a napkin and threw it at the back of his head when he turned away. "Asshole. What, I'm not good enough to marry?"

"Its not that, I just don't want to get married." Jinx threw her spoon at his head, bouncing it off his forehead. "Asshole."

"OW! What what the bloody hell was that for?" He clapped a hand to his head, staring at her shocked. "Just because." She shrugged and sipped her drink. Laughing, I shook my head in amusement. "So, what now?"

"Your not going to sing anymore?" The Doctor asked, turning back to me, "Nah, my voice is hurting right now. If I sing any more, I won't be able to talk tomorrow."

"Some of us would view that as a blessing." Jack mumbled quietly, but not enough to be unheard as three hands slapped him in the back of the head. "OW!" he scowled at us and stood up, stomping outside. "Hes a baby." I turned back to my drink and shrugged, frowning slightly. "Sonya, you know you can get any man you want. Don't let him bug you." Tobi patted my shoulder. I shrug, "I don't think I can, I've always had bad luck with finding a guy, something always screwed up." The Doctor looked down at me, "I don't want to get into it OK... I just want to close shop, and go sleep in my own bed." He closed his mouth and nodded.

"Thanks for all the help, mum." I leaned over the counter to hug her. "I don't know when I'll be home, but I'll stop by to say hi whenever were in the area OK?"

She hugged me back, her eyes watering up slightly. "Oh, Sonya. I never anticipated you leaving like this. I just talked myself into believing that you weren't ever going to go anywhere."

"Sorry, Mum. I didn't even plan on it. Just kinda happened." I gave her a small smile and leaned back. "Don't worry, Its not like were going to drop off the face of the planet and never see you again."

"Well, crap. There goes my birthday wish." She smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "You go have an adventure. When you come back, you have to tell me everything you did, alright?"

"Alright, Mum." I waved as we walked out the door, leaving her to close the shop when she felt to. Looking back at it, I let out a low sigh before turning around. "What?" I looked at Tobi, she was walking next to me, her sister by her side. "Oh, I'm just going to miss this a bit." I shrugged and hurried to catch up with the Doctor as he walked back to the Tardis. "Where are we going now?"

"Anywhere you like. Choose a star or a time and we'll go." He looked over his shoulder at me, smiling before unlocking the TARDIS and stepping inside. "I don't know about other planets, but I've always wanted to go to ancient Egypt."

"Ancient Egypt? Why?" Jack raised a eyebrow, I shrugged, "I have no idea actually. I'm just fascinated by it."

"Well, then we'll go." The Doctor started up the TARDIS making it groan around us as it began to vanish. "Why does it make that noise? Is it broken?" Tobi yelled over the grinding. "No, I leave the brake on." The Doctor shouted back, holding onto the railing. "Won't that mess it up?" I saw Jinx's eyes pop wide when he said that. "No, it just makes a brilliant noise." I started laughing with him, "Utterly mad!" Tobi laughed with us. "But brilliant, your right!"

I shot a grin at my friends, gripping the railing tight as the TARDIS tried to fling me about. "I love my life!"

"I would too if crap would stop hitting me in the head!" Jinx scowled as a box flew out of one of the open doors and hit her square in the face. "Bloody aliens and their spaceships, I swear..." She grumbled as we came to a shuddering stop. Letting go, I looked at my hands and let out another laugh, opening and closing them until the blood began to flow into them again. "I didn't realize I had such a tight grip."

"Well, next time, notice." Tobi stood up and stretched her arms over her head. "Are we in Egypt?"

"Why don't you go outside and see?" The Doctor flashed me his infamous grin as I sprinted for the door, flinging it open, I stepped outside into a blast of dry heat and sun. "Aah..." I smiled, looking around at the sand. "OK, were in Egypt, but where is Cairo?"

"Over that hill." He pointed, stepping out with me. "I don't think we'll blend in too well." I commented, looking back at everyone. "Time for period dress!" I crowed, grabbing Tobi and Jinx's arms as I ran back to the TARDIS, excited. "No..." Tobi groaned as she sat down, folding her arms when I held out a outfit. "come on, its fun. No one knows who we are. So it won't matter."

"I know who I am." She scowled at the clothes, kicking at them with her foot. "It won't help. Even the men wore these. The skirts were longer for them, but basically the same layout." I shrugged, pulling mine on and admiring it in the mirror. "Now for some jewelery..." I pulled out a small box and looked up at the ceiling. "OK, TARDIS. We need something nice, but not overnice. Just basic. And maybe a Torque?" I gave her a wink before I opened the box. "Oh, you beautiful ship, you knew exactly what I wanted." I held out three arm bracelets exactly the same. A snake that wound around the upper arm in bronze. "Here." I handed Tobi and Jinx one of their own. "Put it on so we appear the same family." I reached back in and pulled out some rings as well, silver bands, different colored gems. I chose the red one for myself and put it on my pinky.

Jinx grabbed the blue one and put it on while Tobi had the green one. "OK, This is as much as I'm wearing." Tobi folded her arms and stalked out of the room while Jinx and I continued picking through. "Oh, here's some earrings that would match your ring, Jinx." I held them out for her to take. "Ooh pretty." She grinned and stood up, walking over to the mirror so she could see them when they were on.

I reached into the bottom and my hand closed around something and I grinned wide. "Thank you, Beauty." I smiled up at the ceiling as I pulled it out. "What is that?" Jinx looked over my shoulder at it. "Its pretty."

"Its called a Torque. Like a band for your head." I stood up and walked to the mirror as I put it on. "Druids wore them so they could channel their energy into their minds better. But this one looks like a high Priestess Torque..." I tilted my head, looking it over. "A sun god Priestess."

"Who is the sun god for Egypt?"

"I think its Anuk. I'll ask the Doctor." Leading the way out, we stepped back into the head with the others. "Well?" I looked them over, slight disappointment. "Why aren't you dressed up?"

"I don't dress up for anything besides Halloween." Jack shrugged as Tobi shot him a glare. "Doctor?" I asked, looking over at him, "Aren't you hot in that suit?"

"He smiled and shook his head, "They know me here. Don't worry about it. You look... Nice." He added awkwardly before turning and walking to Cairo.

"Well... Thanks." ducking my head, I hid my blush as we followed him.


	13. Chapter 13

We finally got to the hill and stood on top of it, staring out at the city in awe. "Its so pretty..." I sighed softly, a smile on my lips. "I always thought it would be." I linked my arm with Jinx and started walking towards it, the Doctor walking next to us. "Thank you, Doctor." I flashed him a smile. He smiled back and looked at the city. Suddenly he frowned, "Who is that?" I turned my head, staring at where he was pointing. "I don't know." Squinting my eyes, I shadowed them with my hand, "Looks like a couple people on horses."

We stopped walking, letting them come to us. With a spray of sand, they stopped before us. "Who are you?" They demanded of us, pointing scimitars and arrows at us. "I am the Doctor, these are my companions." The Doctor stepped forward a little. "Doctor? What are you doing here?" the lead man jumped from his horse and knelt before the Doctor as a show of respect. "We did not mean to offend, cannot be to careful with the prince in town."

"Why is he in town?" Jack frowned, "I didn't think he left the palace unless there was a war."

"Looking for a bride." One of the men swept a glance over Tobi and Jinx as I hid behind the Doctor. "He will want to see these women as well."

"They are with me and will not be married off." The Doctor said, his voice permitting no argument. "They will come." The lead man said dismissively and mounted his horse, gesturing for us to follow him.

Walking into the city, we saw all the women gathered on the streets, dressed in finery. I clutched the Doctors jacket. "Doctor, help me get this Torque off my head. The last thing i need here is to stand out."Just as he turned around to help me a blast of fanfare sounded. The men leading us pushed us to the side of the street, "Kneel before the prince." They ordered. Looking at each other, we sank to our knees, the Doctor continuing to struggle with the Torque.

"What are you doing? Just take it off." I whispered to him urgently. "I can't, it won't come off." He answered back quietly. "The only way it would is if I used my sonic screwdriver and that wouldn't go unnoticed here. Just hide behind me." I shifted aside so I was behind the Doctor.

There was a sudden cheer that caused me to look up just as the prince passed by on horseback. His eyes met mine, a shocking green under black hair. Tanned skin and a smile on his lips. "Oh crap." I whispered, ducking my head back down, hiding again.

"Her." I heard someone say, "I choose her." Before I could wonder who he chose, hands grabbed my arms and pulled me to standing. "Oh, no no no. I didn't want to get married, I was just visiting." I said hopefully. "Doctor! Help me!" I cried, struggling to get away.

He was standing beside me in a flash, "You can't take her." He said respectfully to the Prince. "We were to be wed."

"You are the Doctor." The prince said, surprise on his face. "It won't matter, Doctor. I chose her." He reached down and grabbed my arm, pulling me onto his horse in front of him. "Doctor, get me out of this!" I reached out to him just as we rode off. "I'll get you out of this, Sonya!" I heard him call as we headed for the palace.

I looked back at the prince, "Please, I can't marry you, I don't live in this country." He glanced at me, a kind smile on his lips. "I will not make a terrible husband. I do not beat my wife, nor do I believe in more than one." He stopped before the doors and jumped down, reaching up to lift me off the horse. "Being a princess isn't bad."

"Yes, I believe you but- Princess?" I said distracted, "Yes, by marrying me, you will be a princess." I looked around the palace. "This place is beautiful..." I murmured softly, looking at the Bast statues. "Thank you." The prince opened a door, gesturing for me to enter first. Walking in, I saw it was a bedroom. "Oh my..." I ran to the bed and pushed aside the canopy, letting myself fall face-first into the soft bed. "This will be your room until we wed." The prince said, standing watching me with a small smile. I looked at him and grinned, "I've always wanted a canopy bed." rolling over, I laid on my back, looking up at the gossamer cloth waving gently in the breeze coming from the windows.

He sat next to me and reached out, touching my Torque gently, "You come from a wealthy family in your home country." the prince stated, picking up my necklace to look closer. I thought back to my shop in London, "My parents are Merchants." the prince next ran a finger over my arm band, "They do well."

"In my country, we aren't considered wealthy, we are only middle class." He frowned, "Your home sounds strange, a woman such as yourself should be held in high regard, holding the sign as a priestess from the temple of Anuk." He said, tapping the Torque. "Well..." I sat up and touched it myself. "My mother was priestess, as her mother before her. So in turn, so must I."

"What of your sisters?" I looked at him, a small frown of thought on my face, "It is passed down to the eldest." he sat there, thinking of what I told him, then stood. "come with me." I got to my feet and followed him as he lead me down the hallway and up the stairs. Opening the door on the right, he showed me a room full of scrolls spread over the floor and bed. "My private chambers." He said apologetically, leaning down to pick up a few of the scrolls. "I do not allow for the servants to clean it. I hardly have the time to clean it myself."

"Then why not let them?" I asked, looking around at the mess with a smile, "No one enters my room besides myself or my family."

"Oh, what happens if they do?" I picked up a scroll and handed it to him. "they are beheaded." the prince said then glanced at my stricken face. "Oh, you won't be. I brought you here."

"thank the gods." I smiled in relief and sat on a chair, watching him. "How old are you?"

"I am 18 years." He looked at me, sitting on his bed, "Oh my..." I sat up straight. "Your young."

"I am of the age when my father Married." He frowned at me, "What of you?"

"Me? I'm 21..." I bit my lip looking down. "A little old."

"My mother was 27 when father married her." the prince said with a dismissive tone and looked out the window. "Wow." I said softly, staring at the floor. "Age doesn't matter here, does it?" He looked back at me and shook his head. "My uncle married a 12 year old while he was 20." I bit back a scowl and shook my head, "Incredible."

He stood and took my hand gently, pulling me to my feet. "You were the most beautiful woman there, I had to have you for my own." He whispered to me, his eyes staring into mine. "The thought of another man to wed you angered me."

I felt my face heat up, "But the Doctor asked me..." I choked on the lie and bit my tongue before I said more and messed it up. He scowled and gripped my hands tightly. "I won't let it happen. The Doctor has helped us before, but you are to be mine. I know it in here." He tapped his chest, "I will marry you and spend my rule with you by my side."


	14. Chapter 14

**-Doctor's POV-**

"Doctor!" Jinx yelled at me as I raced back to the TARDIS. "You can't just leave her there!" I opened the door and ran inside, beginning to start her up. "I'm not leaving her, I only need to get a little help." I replied as Jack ran in with Tobi behind him, shutting the door. "Hold on." I grabbed the bar as we took off, spinning into the vortex yet again. "Then were are we going?"

"You will see." I said, distracted as I tried to think of a way to rescue Sonya. "Why did she have to look so good?" I groaned to myself as we landed, sprinting to the door, I stepped over Tobi as she lay on the ground, dazed. I turned around, "Stay here. I won't be long." Before opening the door and racing out into the dark. Sprinting down the road, I counted the houses, trying to remember what one it was. Skidding to a stop between two of them, I recounted. "221... 222... 224 Ah there you are." I mumbled under my breath, walking up the stairs. Raising my hand, I knocked on the left window of 222. Someone lifted the curtain enough to see out. Smiling, I held up my hand and waved slightly. "Let me in, I need help."

Dropping the curtain, I heard a slight thump and the section of wall I stood at swung in, letting me into the room. "You should know better than to show up at this time of night." The old man scolded me, making his way into the den. I followed him, admiring the paintings on the walls. "New ones, I presume?" He looked where I was pointing and nodded, "Yes, found them at a yard sale for five dollars."

"Each?" My eyebrows raised without my consent. "Cheap."

"Quite. Now tell me what big trouble you have gotten yourself into now. Being chased by the police again, I warrant?" I sat down in a armchair, "No, one of my traveling companions was chosen to be an Egyptian prince's bride."

"Why do you choose the ditzy ones, Doctor." He shook his head and mumbled under his breath. "What was it that caused this?"

"An Anuk torque." I frowned at my words. "I don't even know how she got it. I know I never had one." He laughed, "Well, you really don't have to have anything for the TARDIS to bring it out, do you? She asked for it."

"Sonya? She isn't like you or me, Shes human. Completely human." I leaned back, thinking back. "She drove her to save me though."

"She what?" He spat out his drink and sat straight up with the speed of a man half his age. "Drove her? Impossible! I can't drive her! How can a woman do it?"

"I have no idea. She was Brilliant at it. Daleks demanded to take me on their ship, I gave her the key to the TARDIS and told her some nonsense about her knowing what to do once she got there. Next thing I know, five minutes later, she bursts into the room on their ship."

"Hm... Well we will discuss this later, right now, she needs saving. If she is so brilliant, why won't she save herself? Unless you want to be the one to save her?" He eyed me closely. I looked back at him, my face blank as a board. His eyes narrowed, looking into mine and for a moment, I saw a knowing glint in them. "I promised her I would." I blurt out quickly standing up. "Now will you help me or not."

"Of course I will, Timelord. You know full well I am. Help me up, and lets go save your brilliant companion." helping him to his feet, I led him outside and back to the TARDIS. Walking in, Jack saw who it was. "Why did you have to go get him? He can't help us."

"Mind your words, boy. I've been around longer than you think." He pointed a finger at him then turned to Jinx and Tobi. "And who are these enchanting young women?"

"Tobi and my sister Jinx. We're traveling with the Doctor." Tobi held out her hand, shaking his and smiling. He looked over at me, "Good lord, man. You have a harem."

"Its not like that." I walked to the controls, starting the ship up and taking off. Looking over, I grinned slightly, watching him stand there steady as a rock while the others clung to whatever they could reach before tumbling over. "How do you do that?" Jinx asked, impressed as she wrapped her arms around the bar tighter. "Years of being in the Navy, lass!" He laughed, holding his hands behind his back, looking about the ship and smiling. "You get used to the roll of a ship no matter what kind. Sea legs their called."

With a sudden stop, we landed. He walked over and helped Jinx to her feet. "What is your name, anyway?" she asked suddenly, dusting off her pants when she was steady.

"Joshua Narkeet. The Doctor saved my life one day while I was out at sea. Some statue of an angel was killing off my men. He got rid of it just before it got me. And I promised him I would help whenever he needed someone with Diplomatic experience." Shrugging, he reached up and ran a hand over his wrinkled face. "A little later than I expected, I must say, but a promise is a promise I suppose." Turning, he gestured to the Doctor, "Shall we then?"

I opened the door, and led them out into the hot air. "I hope you came back exactly when we left. Or she might be married by now." Tobi said worried as we raced back to Cairo. "I came back a month later. Tonight will be the full moon. Traditionally the prince would marry on this night."

"Why on the same day?" Jinx yelled from behind. "We could have came back earlier and saved her sooner! God knows what condition shes in right now!"

"Shes strong, from what the Doctor says. She'll be fine." Joshua huffed, his breathing labored as he tried to keep pace with us. "If shes in bad shape, then she can take it out on him when we get her back."

"You keep saying when we do, how do you know we will?" Jack spoke up, looking over at him. "Because, Jack. I know I'm good." Joshua said simply, then refusing to say anymore to conserve his breath.

I led them down the main street and straight to the castle. "We need in. The prince will want to see us." I stopped in front of the guards there, my voice demanding. "Let us in."

"You cannot go in. Today is the ceremony, come back tomorrow and then he will see you. The bride needs no stress today."

"She won't be stressed out, and if she is. Too bad." Jinx growled at him before I pulled her back. He looked at her dismissively. "No entrance today."

Tobi threw a rock at his head, hitting him between the eyes before darting between them and opening the door. "Come on!" Shooting him a last look, I dodged around the other one and led the way inside. "Where would she be?" Jinx panted as we came to a stop at the top of the stairs. "I... Do not know." I said finally, looking down all three hallways. "What about your Sonic Screwdriver thing?" Tobi asked, patting my pockets. "Find her with that thing."

I pulled it out and pointed it down the hallways, waiting it to beep. When it did, I walked down the hall I pointed at. Reaching a door, I looked back at them, then took a breath and pushed it open. "Sonya?"


	15. Chapter 15

I look up and see the Doctor standing in the doorway and smile. "Doctor! Your here!" Racing across the room, I flung my arms around him. "I didn't know where you went... I thought you left me again..." I whispered, my voice cracking with sudden emotion. "Why would I leave you?" He answered, hugging me back before backing up to look at me. "What happened while we were gone?"

"The prince took care of me." I shrugged and walked away, sitting on my bed and watching as the others filed into my room. "He showed me around the palace and then the city. I have a horse named Stardust now." I reached up and played with the small pendant the Prince gave me to replace the necklace I wore when we met. A small red gem set in a silver frame. "He gave me this too. Hes very nice, Doctor..." A small smile came to my lips as I remembered our walks. "I actually think I'm looking forward to tonight."

Instantly the Doctor walked over and knelt in front of me, his eyes searching mine. I looked into his, noting how they sparkled like the night sky over Cairo. "Sonya, what else did you two do? Did he have you eat or drink anything unusual?"

"If you mean a feast held in my honor, yes. But other than that. Not that I really know of." I shrugged and stood up, suddenly uneasy. Why couldn't he realize I was happy? Wouldn't he be excited for me? "Doctor, I like him, he is a very kind man and he treats me well. Better than everyone else I dated. And at least he returns my feelings." The last bit slipped from my lips before I could stop them and I frowned. "Look, if your not going to be happy for me, then you can just leave. Tonight I'm getting married and becoming the Princess of the Nile. Just like Cleopatra."

Jinx sighed softly, "That's what this is about..." She stepped forward, putting her hands on my shoulders and looking at me seriously. "Look, Sonya. I know you care about him, but you can't just go about getting married to someone just because he actually returns how you feel. The feelings you have aren't for him... You know for a fact who you have a crush on cares about you too. He just doesn't know how to show it. You have to work at him."

"I don't care, Jinx." My eyes refused to look into hers as I slipped from under her hands. "I'm happy." Before I could say anymore, the Prince stepped in. "Who are you? Doctor..? What are you doing here?" He stopped in the doorway, a frozen look of surprise on his face. I walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "They came to wish me luck on our marriage." I said, a goofy smile on my face. Everything felt hazy to me as I looked at him. The only thing that seemed reasonable was to be near him and to touch him as much as I possibly could. "Don't make them leave. I want them to come."

"Only royalty may sit near." He said automatically as I gave him a pout. "They are my family, don't make them sit so far back I can't see their faces. Please?"

He looked down at me and gave a reluctant grin, "OK, for you..." He reached up and brushed his hand against my cheek softly before looking back up at them sharply. "Do not cause trouble." He said as he turned to leave. "I will not hesitate to banish you from Cairo if you do anything foolish."

I sighed softly, watching him as the door shut, then looked at my friends, "Isn't he great?"

"No... Hes horrible." Tobi said, giving me a weird look. "What the hell is wrong with you? Your acting all gooey and affectionate. Its making me ill to watch you." I scowled at her, "I love him alright? Hes the best there is. A perfect husband, and will be the best king over all of Cairo and Egypt." I said, my voice droning almost, as if I were saying practiced lines from a script. My fingers closed about the pendant as I walked to the window and looked out over the city.

The Doctor walked up to stand beside me, "Sonya..?"

"Hm?" I said distracted as I stared out at the setting sun, my eyes not seeing what was in front of me, but what I was imagining. Myself being carried towards the Nile as all of Cairo gathered around, parting to let my carriage pass. Murmuring kind words of love and acceptance. Then as the Carriage is set into the sand, I step out and make my way up to the arch of lilies to face my Prince. I look into his face and see a smile on his, his brown eyes sparkling like the night sky- Brown eyes? The Prince has green eyes, suddenly I snap out of my daydream and find myself looking at the Doctor as he leaned down towards me. 'Oh my god.. Is he going to kiss me?' My thoughts race, the cloud of confusion that was with me for the past month suddenly blown away as I could feel the Doctor's breath on my skin, I close my eyes and let out a soft sigh just as I feel a tug on my neck. A small breaking sound makes my eyes snap open just in time to see the doctor toss the pendant the Prince gave me out the window. "Wait! He gave that to-" I started then stopped, everything coming back to me. "What the hell happened?" I looked around the room, wide-eyed as I replayed the past month. "What was that?"

"An enchanted gem. It made you think you were in love with the Prince." The Doctor scowled down at the necklace glittering on the ground below. "I wouldn't have noticed it for what it was if it hadn't sparked like it did. What were you thinking about just before I took it?"

I felt my face heat up as I remembered seeing the Doctor standing at the arch instead of the Prince and ducked my head before he could see. "I can't remember, my head was really fuzzy when I had that thing on. Now lets get out of here before he gets back and notices I'm not wearing that thing." We turn to go out the door only to see him standing there already. "So Doctor, you still want to ruin my plans. For that, you will pay." He gestured over his shoulder for whoever was in the hall behind him to come in. "Take them to the dungeon and lock them away. All of them." He added, looking at me pointedly.

I back away, expecting the guards I normally saw around walk in, only to see two men step in wearing what looked like a full body suit of metal. Before we could do anything, they pulled out guns and pointed them at us. "No... Prince, you have no idea what you have done, letting those things in here!" The Doctor shouted at him as we were led out of the room. "Doctor, with these men on my side, I can never loose a war." I heard the prince laugh. Looking at the doctor I hurried along, "What the bloody hell are these?"

His face grim, he stared straight ahead as we walked, "Cybermen."


	16. Chapter 16

**[Just letting you folks know, anything I wrote in here about Egyptians and their customs was entirely my own ideas. Not actual fact, I thought it would make the story interesting to add them.]**

"Let me out!" I shouted, pounding on the door of the crypt. "I demand to know the reason for this!"

"Sonya, its useless. Cybermen won't listen unless it means something that will help them with their plans." Jack said from the corner of the room, where he was sitting, his back to the wall and his knees drawn up so he could rest his arms on them. I look at the Doctor, my eyes pleading. "Doctor, please tell me you can do something to get us out of here before we're killed."

"They won't kill you." He said, studying the room closely, looking for something. "And they can't kill me, though they have tried enough times, they should have figured out by now." He mumbled to himself, his words incoherent to me as I stood there, watching him walk around. He looked up, seeing the expression on my face. "Oh, Well, You'll be made into one of them. I on the other hand, have no idea what they will do with me. Luckily the TARDIS is far out of range, or they would have that too."

"What would happen if they had the TARDIS?" Tobi asked, looking up from the picture she was scratching into the stone. "It would make things bloody harder to escape." He replied, getting on his hands and knees, looking along the bottom of the wall. "What on earth are you looking for?" I sighed finally, my curiosity gotten the best of me for the moment. "I am looking for a passageway." picking up a stone, he tapped it on a couple of the smaller stones that created the walls of our prison. "Egyptians always believed that if someone was clever enough to try and escape prison, they were always guilty, if they sat there, they weren't. So, they put secret escapes into the prisons to sort out the guilty from the rest."  
"So, we escape we get changed into a robot, we don't and they let us go?" Jinx said hopefully, watching the Doctor. "Then lets stay here, that way they know we aren't guilty for doing whatever they think we did."

"The ones that stayed in the cell were still executed." The Doctor looked her in the eye, pausing his search momentarily. "They never let a prisoner go."

"Then why the ruse?" Tobi scowled at the door, her anger notching up slightly. She rolled her sleeves up, making her silver arms shine dully in the faint light. "So they could decide how to kill them." Jack spoke up, his eyes distant as he recalled this bit of information. "The ones that escaped were tortured to death. The others were simply beheaded." The Doctor clapped and pointed at Jack, "Exactly."

"Oh that is so reassuring." I groaned and leaned against the wall. "Well it shouldn't be." the Doctor continued with his search, "You don't know sarcasm very well do you?"

"Oh I do, but I don't acknowledge it."

"If I didn't insist on wearing a outfit, we wouldn't be in this mess." I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. Tobi and Jinx walked over and sat next to me, putting their arms around my shoulders. "It would have still happened." Jinx said, patting my head, "Your just too damn good looking for your own good." Tobi laughed, hugging me. "Now stop blaming yourself and help us help the Doctor get out of here."

I looked up and smiled weakly as I joined in the search for the hidden passage. "Can't you just use your Sonic Screwdriver?" I asked over my shoulder as I tapped around in the corner opposite of where Jack was sitting, the old man working not far from me. He has been very quiet throughout the time the Doctor showed back up with him. I watched him curious as he crawled around on his hands and knees. "Too much noise, the Cybermen would be in here in an instant." The Doctor answered, pushing on a loose stone only for it to wedge itself into the wall deeper. "You know, we have been looking along the wall." The old man said suddenly, "But what about the floor?"

We all looked up, a look of surprise on our faces, "Of course!" The doctor walked to the center of the floor, looking down at it. "See? The center circle with spokes streaking out from it and another larger circle around that." He paced the floor, looking at it closely. Suddenly he crouched down, looking at the small circle, "This slit in the floor... Its not a imperfection in the stone, Its a keyhole." He pulled out a nail file, "Anything long and thin enough to unlock it." He murmured, pushing it in slowly. "And with a twist-" He turned the file, causing a small click to sound in the room. "Now we stand next to the walls, quickly." He pushed me back until I was pressed to the wall, looking at the floor, we held our breath, waiting for something to happen.

"I don't see any-" Tobi started to say before suddenly the floor in the middle of the large circle dropped away, creating a staircase. Each spoke being the outline to a step in a spiral. "Holy-" Jinx breathed, it was sudden, no noise. No whoosh or crank of ancient machinery. The floor just fell. I looked at the Doctor and smile. "Brilliant man, you are." Before starting down the stairs quickly after the others.

"Now what?" Tobi asked, her question bouncing slightly in the narrow passage. I followed them, going deeper and deeper under the ground. "Its getting cold." I mumbled, rubbing my bare arms against the chill. Looking at the others, I noticed I was the only one with no sleeves on. "Stupid warm Egypt." I growled before a coat was placed on my shoulders, I looked up to see the Doctor walk ahead of me, his jacket gone. I allowed myself a quick smile as I slid my arms into the long sleeves.

"Doctor?" Jinx called back, "We're getting to the bottom of the staircase." I look over the Doctor's shoulder to see that she was already standing on the bottom step, looking back at us. "Come on." She said, waving, "There is light up ahead."

"Stop!" the Doctor called suddenly, causing me to jump. "What? Don't you want to get out of here?" Tobi asked, her face surprised. "come on! The sun is right there, lets go!"

"Haven't you ever heard never go towards the light?" He asked calmly, walking forward to stand in front of it, "Don't blink." He smiled before reaching out to it and pushing. The light swung up and dissapeared as if on a pole. "What the?"

"Its a mirror, designed to trap anyone that escaped. See?" He gestured us over and pointed down at the floor. I looked down and gasped. "It was a pit." I couldn't tear my eyes away from the stake filled pit, the bodies of past escape artists, still impaled or their bones gathered on the floor. "See? The mirror is concave, so it magnified what it reflected." he continued, swinging the mirror down so we could see. "The light is really in that direction." He pointed down the dark hallway. With the bright light from the mirror out of our eyes, we could see a faint pinpoint of light. "Wow, these Egyptians are pretty clever." Tobi said as we walked to freedom. Just before we reached the light, we heard the sound of feet marching steadily after us. "The Cybermen!"

We turned around and saw the light glinting off them weakly. "What do you want from us?" Jinx yelled, standing in front of her sister protectively. I quickly mirrored her, my eyes watching as they drew closer. We had already almost lost her to one robot, never again will I leave her alone with metal aliens about.

"You will be changed into Cybermen." His [Her?] voice said with an emotionless voice. "Doctor..?"

"Cybermen, no emotion, humans inside of a suit of armor, living armor that takes over their minds completely. Shuts down every emotion in the brain, it makes them strong yes, but they only know how to run things without emotion. No anger, no fear. No love." He looked down at me, "The perfect warrior. They won't stop until they die." I looked back at him, "Doctor, I don't want to be one of those... Those... Things." I stepped back, pulling Jinx and Tobi with me, my teeth set into a snarl. Before anyone could do anything more, the old man stepped forward. "Go. I'll hold them off. I won't be much, but you only need a couple of seconds, right? Now go!" He called over his shoulder, his arms outspread. "Joshua..." The Doctor said, his face displaying he refused to leave him. "Go I say! They won't kill me, they want to turn me into one of them. Now bloody go before I remember I'm not brave!"

With a last look, he allowed me to tug him away, I yanked his arm and pulled him out of the tunnel with the others and sprinting to the TARDIS.


	17. Chapter 17

"Is he going to be OK?" Tobi whispered to me as we stood, huddled in the corner, watching the Doctor as he stood at the controls, his hands on the bar, white from gripping it so tight. "I don't know, but we need to get out of here." I answered, breaking away from them and walking over to him. "Doctor..?" I looked at his face to see it empty, his eyes were full of anger and a fire I never saw before. "Doctor, we need to leave before they get here."

"Right..." He said suddenly breaking out of his silence, causing me to jump. "Lets go, where to?" I watched him, watching as he tried hard to hide his emotion as he started the TARDIS up. "Lets go back to Jack's, take a break for a while and relax..." Nodding, he continued pulling levers and pushing buttons, we jolted into the Void.

Landing, I turned to the others and gestured to the door, asking them silently to leave me with him. "Doctor..?" I put my hand on his arm, the ring I still wore shining in the light. "He told me once that one day I would be the cause of his death." He said, gripping the bar tightly again. "Joking, of course."

"Doctor, it wasn't your fault." I tightened my hand slightly, watching as he worked to hold back his emotions. "He saved us." The Doctor looked at me, his eyes torn between self hate and relief, "If anything, it was my fault we got in this mess." he shook his head, "The prince wanted you, not your clothing." reaching up, he gripped my hand tightly, closing his eyes. "I insisted on going there. Doctor, don't blame yourself. Blame me."

"Blame you?" he let out a hollow laugh, "I can't." I frowned slightly at the tone in his voice. "Why not? Its my fault and you know it. Tell me you hate me, it will make you feel better."

"Sonya..." He sighed and shook his head, letting my hand go, "I won't." Walking to the door, he looked back at me and smiled slightly, close to his old self again. "Are you coming?" I smiled back, uncertain, "Yea, give me a second to change out of these clothes." Walking to my room, I felt the TARDIS hum around me. "I don't know, girl..." I said softly, closing my door behind me and walking to the closet. "He just seems a little different since what happened in Egypt." she hummed softly in reply. "No, I mean towards me."

**Doctor's POV**

I crept up to Sonya's door, listening to her inside. "He just seems a little different since what happened in Egypt." I heard her say, after the TARDIS hummed slightly Sonya let out a small sigh, "No, I mean towards me." I straightened up and walked back to the TARDIS doors. Pausing with my hand on the controls, I glanced around, "She really understands you." I let a slight smile form unbidden on my lips before I walked out into the warehouse.

**Sonya's POV**

Walking into the closet, I searched through the clothes there. "Anything you can suggest?" I looked at the ceiling with a grin. "Come on, your a girl, I don't know how I know this, but I do. I'm sure you have great fashion sense." Turning, I opened a dresser drawer to see a complete outfit folded for me. Picking it up, I carried them into the bedroom and laid them out on my bed. A black top with a bright red stripe running down both sides and a pair of black skinny jeans. Picking through the bag that was next to them I found a leather belt dyed a crimson red and a silver necklace. Picking it up, I turned it to the light so I could read the inscription. "Living on Borrowed Time..." I said out loud. "I love the outfit, but I'm not sure the necklace goes with it, luv." The Tardis hummed in reply, a small urgency to it almost. "Alright, if you think so." Shrugging, I pulled on the outfit and as I turned to leave a dark grey trench coat caught my eye. "That wasn't there before." I smiled slightly as I looked around, "Is this part of the outfit?" The Tardis was silent in reply, shrugging, I walked over and put it on, buttoning the middle buttons. "Alright, I think I'm ready." I smiled and laid a hand on the wall before I left. "Thanks, girl. I would have been lost in there trying to find something to wear." Walking out, I followed the sound of voices through the warehouse.

Turning the corner, I found my friends gathered around a silver object about as large as a lamp and twice as tall. "Whats that?" I asked walking up. Tobi ran over and pulled me close, "Jack says its a machine made to change anything you put in there into coal. I don't believe him." Jack scowled at her, "I'm serious! I found it in 1873, it was owned by some old drunkard that had no idea what it was for!"

"Right, and Jinx here is really the Easter Bunny in a human suit." Tobi folded her arms, glaring at him. I looked over at the Doctor and shook my head, "They will be at this for hours. How about a cuppa?" Jinx popped up beside me, "Yea, maybe if we leave them alone, we won't get sucked into their battle."

"If it works, then why don't you show me?" Tobi mocked as we walked away. "Fine, give me something to put in here." Jack growled, "I was thinking more along the lines of you jumping in."

"Jesus, I wish those two would quit bickering like a married couple." I grumbled as we walked out into the winter air. I blew out a breath of air to watch the steam drift up between the snowflakes falling down. "What day is it?" I asked suddenly as we wandered along the streets. "Friday." The Doctor opened a door and let us in. "No, I mean the date." glancing around, I noted Christmas decorations everywhere. "December 9th. Why?" Jinx let out a squeal of joy before rushing out of the store amid the stares of the customers siting down. "Crap. I should have kept my mouth shut." I grumbled, blowing on my cold hands as we sat down and waited for our tea.

The Doctor looked at me curiously, "What was Jinx so excited about?" Shrugging off my coat, I jostled the necklace loose from under my shirt and caused it to land on top. "Oh, my birthday is tomorrow and she probably ran off to tell Tobi and plan a huge surprise party."

"I don't have a gift." He smiled his thanks at the waitress as she set two steaming cups in front of us. "Don't worry about it. I hate my birthday anyway. I'll most likely hide out somewhere until its all over."

"Why would you hate your birthday?" The Doctor frowned at me over his cup as he took a sip. "A lot of bad things happen on my birthday. Every year its something new. I like to keep to myself so no one around me is caught in whatever happens." I stared into my tea, hiding the look in my eyes as I tried to think of a place i could go until all this birthday business blew over. "What happened on your birthdays?" He asked quietly, not wanting to push as I continued staring at the fragrant liquid. "Your the time traveler, you tell me." I glanced up at him and took a sip from my tea, a small smile playing around the edges of my lips. "I haven't been to your past but one time, Sonya." I smiled wider and shook my head. "Doctor, you may have been there once, but that should have been enough for you to see."

He frowned slightly in thought, "In any case, I won't let you be alone on your birthday." My smile dissapeared as I stared at him, "Doctor, I'm telling you. No matter where I am or who I'm with, something always happens. Bad somethings."

"Then I'll be there to get you out of that mess, won't I?" Standing, he placed a bill on the table. "Coming?" I frowned at him and stood up, putting my coat on. "Damn sleeves..." I growled as I struggled to get my arm through. The Doctor plucked the coat from my hands and held it out so I could slip my arms through easier. "Thanks..." I said softly, looking down as I buttoned it. His hand appeared in my sight as he reached out and touched the necklace I was wearing. "Where did you get that?" He asked, glancing up curiously, I saw his eyes were shadowed with something. Not anger, but something that upset him deeply. "The Tardis had it in my closet. She seemed to want me to wear it..." I squirmed under his gaze as he continued staring down at me. "I didn't know it was yours."

"Its not. Someone gave it to me a long time ago." He finally sad after a long pause. Letting the necklace go, he turned around and opened the door for me, leading us back to the warehouse. "Do you want it?" I asked, reaching up to unlatch it as I asked. "No. It looks good on you." His reply was quiet as he opened the door for me again. "Promise me not to loose it, Sonya. A old friend of mine had given that to me."

"What is it? The inscription on it is strange." as we walked through the warehouse, I could hear my friend's excited voices while they no doubt planned my party for the next day. " 'Living on borrowed time...' " The Doctor said, "She never explained it to me, actually. Only said that it would mean something to me when I saw it clearly."

"I wonder what that means."

"I'm afraid I already know." His tone distracted as he walked into the warehouse, leaving me to my confusion at what he said.


	18. Chapter 18

Frowning slightly, I watched him walk away. I scowled at the floor and started walking around the warehouse, not paying any attention to where I was going. "What is his problem? He never tells me anything, and I know it bothers him I'm wearing this thing." I held the pendant in front of me to read it again. "I don't get it."

"You shouldn't, it is meant specifically for him." I glanced at Jack as I passed by him. "Who gave it to him?" He fell in step beside me, "An Ood woman. The Ood see what may happen in the universe. Granted he isn't part of the universe, but he travels in it."

"So this Ood woman gave it to him saying he wouldn't understand what it meant until he saw it clearly?" My eyebrow raised skeptically as I looked up at him, sitting on the edge of a banister. "I don't get it any more than you do, Sonya. If the Ood say its important, its nothing to turn your nose up at though. They know a lot of things that will happen to us."

I looked at the necklace with a new interest, "I just wish I knew why it bothered him so much. Maybe I should take it off for a while." I reached up and fumbled with the clasp. "Can you help me here?" I turned around as Jack reached for the chain. "Um..."

"That does not sound like a good 'um', Jack." I growled slightly at the tone in his voice.

"Well, it shouldn't sound like one. Because it isn't."

"What?"

"The clasp is like welded shut, I can't get it to budge." I reached back and brushed his hands aside, fiddling with it myself. "What the hell, it locked on perfectly earlier!" I pulled it to the front and looked at it. The clasp didn't look broken, but when I pushed on the little lever, it refused to move. "Damn it!" I finally yelled, irritated as I tucked it under my shirt. "Great, now I have a necklace that is probably going to suck the life outta me. Wonderful."

Jack shook his head, "Your not going to be killed by it. Ood jewelry is strange. Many people can wear it, but once the one that is meant for it puts it on, it is as though they were made for it."

"So in other words, it refuses to be removed."

"Pretty much."

"Well this is great. I can't do anything about it now. My birthday coming up, i can't do anything about that either." I fumed, folding my arms as I closed my eyes, trying to breath deep and calmly. "Tobi and Jinx are planning a huge party for you." Sighing, I leaned my head back, looking up at the lights. "I know, they do every year. And every year, nothing happens."

Jack looked at me sideways, "After all the trouble they are going through? You won't go." I shook my head, "They know I won't. But they continue to plan them for that one year I might decide to go."

"I would kill to have friends as loyal as that..." Jack sighed and leaned against the banister beside me. "You do, the Doctor is your friend. The type of friend that would throw himself in front of you whenever your life is threatened."

He looked at me surprised, "Yea... He is..."

"What, you never thought of him like that?" I smiled crookedly at him. "Your kidding right?" I stood and paced in front of him. "The Doctor is the kind of man that would do whatever it takes to save you. To make sure your safe and OK. The least you can do is see how much he cares for you. Your life and safety means everything to you. Do you realize how lonely he must be? Traveling around the universe, different times, different planets. And all alone... Sure, he has companions with him now and again, but how long do they last before it gets too dangerous for him to allow them to stay? Before they decide they want to go home, to their normal lives? Yet again, he travels alone for how many years before he finds another willing soul to journey with him..."

Jack watched me, his eyes taking in all my movements and facial expressions. "You love him."

"I- what? No, I don't love him. Hes my best friend, he has been there for me whenever I needed him. I feel his sadness and I'm excited when he is. I want to see him happy and excited all the time. Everything I do is something that may make him lau- Oh god..." I groaned as my words finally sank in. I sat on the floor, sliding a hand down my face. "I do..."

Nodding, Jack knelt down before me, searching my eyes. "How obvious was it to you?" He frowned, thinking. "I noticed when I saw you look at him for the first time."

"Oh god..." I covered my face with my hands, "I'm in love with a man over 900 years old and travels around the universe as well as time... How could that work? Long distance relationships never work. Not to mention the age difference..."

"Now the age difference only counts when he looks his age. You two look close to the same age." Jack said, cutting me off from my rambling. "Long distance only applies when you two are in different places. Your traveling together."

"Again, for how long before it gets too dangerous?" I shot back at him, "I know how I feel but I doubt he feels the same way... I'm a companion and friend. Nothing more to him..." Tears welled in my eyes. "I never could take rejection."

Jack reached over and hugged me, "I doubt he would reject you. He knew something would happen in Egypt, but he took you there because you wanted to go."

"Yea... I guess." I sighed and hugged him back.

**Doctor's POV**

"Have you seen Sonya?" Tobi asked suddenly, glancing up as I walked into the room. "She's behind me." I looked over my shoulder only to see the hallway empty. "Well, she was."

"Can you go find her? We want to ask what kind of cake she wants." Jinx said, refusing to look up from the banner she was painting carefully. "And Jack too. He was supposed to help us with this." Tobi piped up as I walked out of the room. Pulling out my sonic screwdriver I pointed it around, waiting for the tell-tale buzz to point me where she was. Following it closely, I walked around the warehouse.

Finally the faint sound of voices reached me as I stopped at the edge of the warehouse. I pocketed my sonic and followed them to a narrow corridor. "Sonya?" I called, walking along, searching in the rooms for her. Turning the corner I saw her and Jack, arms around each other. Turning quickly, I walked back around and leaned against the door near the edge, listening to them talk.

"Jack, I just can't take it. I don't know what I'm going to do... I mean, I can't just walk up and tell him."

"You have to, Sonya. Tell him exactly how your feeling and hope for the best. I doubt he would get angry, you have to know how he'd feel about this."

"I know.. I just don't want him to get angry and take me back home because of it... What if he don't understand? "

"He will. Trust me, Sonya. Love is very strong. You and I both know how you feel. Now you have to let him know."

Sonya took a deep breath and let it out in a gust. "Maybe you should be there with me when I tell him. Act like a buffer against him in case he gets upset. I mean, it might be awkward for him to have me around with how I feel."

"Well, I have the same feelings. You know that. Yet, he keeps me around."

"Really? I had no idea." there was a slight laugh in her voice, causing my hearts to twinge in an unaccustomed pain. "Its not like that, and you know it." Peeking around the corner, I saw her standing in front of him, her head down as she stared at the floor. "I just hope he takes it OK."

Jack wrapped his arms around her again, "I'm sure he will." Finally having enough with the thudding in my chest, I stepped out from around the corner, clearing my throat. "Tobi and Jinx were looking for you."

"Oh, Doctor!" Sonya, straightened up, pulling from Jack. "Listen, I'm glad your here. I have to tell you something..."

"I heard it, Sonya. You don't have to tell me." I turned around and started walking back. She hurried to catch up with me, her footsteps echoing in the narrow walkway. "You do? Well... How do you feel then..?" Her voice uncertain as she asked, walking beside me.

"Why does my opinion matter?" My voice carefully disguised as politely curious as we walked back into the main area. "Are you angry?" she stopped walking, her face confused and slightly hurt.

"No." I stopped too, facing away from her. "You have every right to be happy."

"Doctor..?" Sonya's hand grabbed the sleeve of my jacket, causing my hearts to twist again. "Sonya, let me go. I have things I have to get done right now." I pulled away and walked into the room where Tobi and Jinx were.

**Sonya's POV**

I stopped dead as I heard his words. Pain piercing my heart as he walked away. I looked at Jack, his face stunned. He turned to me and before he could say anything, I ran off. Racing blindly through the boxes and shelves, my tears blurring my sight as I searched for the door. Giving up, I hid behind a crate and curled up in a ball, sobbing. "Doctor..." I cried softly, my arms wrapped around myself, trying to ease the ache in my heart when his words sounded in my head again.

"Sonya?" I heard Jack's voice call close by. Not answering, I opened a tall cabinet door and hid inside, closing it behind me just as he walked around the box. "Sonya? I need to talk to you. I don't think he understood what you were talking about..." His voice faded as he walked on, searching for me.

I laid on my side, tears coursing down my face while I stared into the dark, feeling my heart shatter into a million pieces.


	19. Chapter 19

"I want to go home." I said to the others in the kitchen. They all looked up at me from what they were working on. "What?" Tobi finally said after a long silence, "What do you mean 'go home'?"

"Exactly how it sounds. I want to go back home to London." Turning, I walked away, leaving them in a stunned silence. Entering the TARDIS, I looked around sadly. Running my fingers along the banister and the controls then heading down the hallway to my room. "I am going to miss you so much, Girl." I said softly as I began to pack my clothes. She hummed in question when I opened the drawer of my table and scooped everything into my bag. "He doesn't care for me the way I do him. I can't continue traveling with him knowing that he won't accept the way I feel."

She hummed again and I sat down on the bed, staring at the floor. "My heart feels like its being torn from my chest." A knock on the door made me jump. "Who is it?"

"Its Jinx and Tobi..." A sad voice came from the other side. "Come in." Standing back up, I continued packing my clothes. The door opened, allowing Jinx and Tobi to walk in. "Sonya, whats going on?" Tobi sat on my bed, watching as I shoved my diary into my bag, followed with my iPod. "Nothing, I just want to go home." Trying to shrug like nothing was bothering, I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. "Sonya." Jinx pulled me into a hug as I began to sob. "I told him..." I cried into her shoulder, tears streaking down my face and onto her shirt. "What? You told Jack you hated him?" I looked up at her, my eyes red, "No! I told the Doctor I loved him..." I choked back another sob when I remembered what he said again.

"You told him?" Tobi bounced off the bed and ran over to me, "What did he say?" I stared at her, "What do you think he said, Tobi?" I gestured to my tears and the half-packed bag on the bed. "Oh..." She frowned and looked at Jinx, "But that can't be right, I mean the other night he was sayin-"

"That he didn't know how you felt and why you were acting weird." Jinx finished quickly, making me raise an eyebrow at her face. "What-" She cut me off as well, pulling Tobi to the door, her hand covering her mouth. "We're going to go talk to the Doctor."

"NO! Don't tell him that I'm upset over him!" I yelled, following her. "No, we just want to tell him that we are going with you." She winced and bit her lip, "Gotta go." She groaned, pulling the door shut behind her. "OW! Why the bloody hell did you bite me!" I heard her yell from the other side.

"You covered my mouth!" Tobi retorted, the sound of their footsteps fading as they walked off, bickering. I let out a long sigh and walked to the bed, falling face-down into it. "Oh, what am I going to do now...?" I groaned to myself. I lay there for a while, my face turned to look at the wall of pictures I had of our adventures together from the past month. I small single tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at them, remembering. Finally, wiping my eyes, I sat up and continued to finish my packing.

Looking through my bag, I checked to make sure I had everything in there. "Wait... Where is my iPod?" Searching through everything, I couldn't find it. "I could have sworn I had packed it... I know I did, I put it in here after my diary." I glanced at the table and did a double-take. My iPod was laying right in the middle of it. Reaching over, I picked it up to see it was on and playing a song. "'I'm Not Okay (I promise)'? Really?" I scowled and shut it off, packing it back in my bag, only to see my diary gone. "Not again." Groaning, I turned around and saw it sitting open on the table. "Enough!" I shouted as soon as I saw the first words on the page. 'I had that dream again last night. The Doctor was standing with me, talking about this tear-' Slamming the book shut, I grabbed my bag and stuffed it in there. "Please... Just enough." I said quietly, looking around the room, "I can't take it anymore, don't you get it?"

The silence sat heavy around me, slinging the bag over my shoulder, I walked to the door and opened it. Looking back, I sent one last look around, "Please, take care of him. If I can't be there, at least do me that favor and don't let him get hurt..." The wall vibrated under my fingers. "Thank you..." I whispered before turning and walking to the control room. It was empty, frowning, I searched through the rooms, finding each one as silent as the last. "Where is everyone?" I called, opening the TARDIS doors only to find myself face to face with a man. "

"Hello there." He smiled and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the door. Standing in the warehouse, I saw my friends standing, their arms being held behind their backs. "What is the meaning of this!" I demanded as he pulled me over to stand in front of them. "And you are?" He asked, ignoring me. I looked up at him, studying his features. Short cropped platinum blond hair, a wide jaw, and eyes empty of any care. "Who are you?" I retorted, struggling away from his grip. "It is customary to say your name when someone asks first." He said with an amused smile, watching me. "Don't talk to him." The Doctor said, anger in his voice. "All he will do is break into your mind."

"Shut up." He sent a glare at the Doctor, "You are in no position to talk, are you, Doctor?" He was almost gleeful with what he was doing. Turning his attention back to me, he looked me over. "Now, what is your name?"

Glaring at him, I ignored the Doctor's warnings, "Sonya. Now what is your name?"

"All in time, Sonya." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me away from my friends. "You, will be coming with me."

"What? No! Why the bloody hell would I do that?" I struggled, trying to break away from his iron grip. "Because, if you don't, I'll have one of your friends killed." The man looked at me, a smile on his face as he said this. I stopped, knowing instinctively that he was telling the truth. Grinning wider when he saw this, he pulled me out the door and to a waiting car. "Where are you taking me?" I finally asked when we sat down and pulled away. "To my place." He said simply. "The Doctor always has first pick of companions, and this time, I want one." He gave me a smile, his eyes boring into mine. "I shuddered and looked out the window, still feeling him stare at me. "Why?"

"Every powerful man needs a beautiful woman by his side." Startled, I looked at him in surprise. "Yes, beautiful." He answered my unasked question. "I have watched your adventures with the Doctor, and I knew I needed you helping me. Beautiful, clever, and opened minded. Everything needed for a perfect woman."

I felt a faint flush cover my face as I turned back to look out the window. "I don't know what your getting at. But whatever your going to do, the Doctor will stop you."

"No doubt he will try, but I have reason to believe that he is in no position to stop me."

I shot another look at him, frowning. "What are you going to do to them?" My curiosity getting the best of me. "The humans will be added to my army. I have something special in store for the Doctor." He reached into his coat and pulled out a wand that looked a lot like the sonic screwdriver that the Doctor carried. "This, is my version of his screwdriver. This here, will undo everything that he worked for." I eyed it curiously. "What will it do?"

"I just said, undo everything he worked for." His voice exasperated, "Every life he saved, every world he fixed, all of it will be undone once this button is pressed. Every person that has met him, their lives will be as though he never appeared."

"You mean everyone that met the Doctor will completely forget he was ever in their lives?" He shook his head, "More than that, it will be as though he never existed."

I frowned, "If I had never met the doctor, I would be at home, working in my store with Tobi and Jinx." he watched me as I worked it all out.

"I would have never fallen in love with him." I murmured as I pondered the thought, "No heartbreak, Kris would still be alive." The man shook his head, "Yes, but you would be here with me." I frowned at him, "Why exactly?"

"Because I want you to. You will forget the Doctor, but will be here by my side." He held out the screwdriver to me. I looked up at him curiously. "You decide. Make him disappear, forget all the heartache he caused you, or live with it and know your friends are in danger because of him."

I took it and looked down at the small wand. So much power to choose. Running my thumb over the button. "Before I decide to do this, what is your name?" He leaned back, his hands folded behind his head as he watched me. "I am the Master. Now what would your choice be, Sonya?"

I looked back down at the wand, his words echoing in my head. Suddenly all my memories with the Doctor and our adventures ran through my head. Every touch, every look, every word passed between us. The times we spent staying up all night, debating about little mindless things... The look on his face when he saw me sing. I fingered the button, feeling torn, would I give up all the good memories to rid myself of this one bad one? Biting my lip, I remembered his words when I confessed to him. My heart still sore and broken, I realized I was still in love with him. All the pain he caused me the past hour, I still wanted him to be safe. I would never know the feel of this love returned, but to see him safe and happy, that would be all I wanted. I closed my eyes and was assailed by memories of him.

"Is this yours?" He asked, holding out his hand, my heart-shaped stone in it. "Oh yes! Thank you!" I took it and smiled, holding it to my chest. "I thought I lost it in a sewer. I can't loose it, I promised Jinx I wouldn't" I put it in my pocket and held out my hand, "Thanks very much Mr-?"

"The Doctor." He shook my hand and gave me a half smile. "Your accent, American?"

"Yea." I raised a eyebrow, "I just moved here with my mother about a month ago. Sorry to ask, but what is your real name?"

"The Doctor, you can call me Doctor for short." He placed his hands in his pockets, looking up and down the street. "Odd for just this one part of town not to have anybody in it. Well that is except you." He nodded at me. "Actually, how did you get here anyway? I was sure no one could see this street besides myself and the Daleks."

"I just turned the corner and I was here, daleeks?" I was having trouble keeping up with him as he started walking down the street talking, mostly to himself. "Daleks." he corrected me, his attention set on a certain shop. "A race of aliens that are bound to destroy anything that lives besides themselves." He pulled out a silver rod and pointed it at the door, pushing a button and turning on a blue light at the end. It emitted a sort of buzzing sound and the lock clicked. "Ah ha! They may have turned this into their base but they still don't bother changing the locks from human." He tucked it away and looked at me, smiling, "You coming?"

"THERE ARE TOO MANY FOR YOU TO DISABLE, DOCTOR." The one on the right said, "YOU WILL NEVER WIN." the one in the middle said, the left stayed quiet, pointing its gun at us.

"That may be true, but I can destroy this." He walked over and pointed his screwdriver at the box they were trying to get open using him. "One push of the button, and this will go up in smoke." He said, his eyes flashing slightly, giving him a sort of mad look on his face.

The Daleks backed up slightly, "THE DOCTOR CANNOT-"

"I can and I will." He said, his voice giving nothing away, but I saw his hand shake slightly. Oh crap... Is he trying to say he's going to blow us up again? Only this time it wasn't a cookie...

"Make one more move, and I'll blow this box up, along with all of us and the ship!" He shouted at them, not budging a inch from his position as they started moving towards him.

Yep, hes going to blow us up. I watched him quietly, confident that he wouldn't do it, and trying to ignore the voice in my head that was saying he would. After a pause the Daleks retreated out the door. "THE DOCTOR AND HIS COMPANIONS LEAVE NOW." The middle one said, moving backwards out the door. "BEFORE WE CHANGE OUR MINDS!" The right one screeched at us as we took off down the hallway, running for the TARDIS.

"You were brilliant back there." I panted, running beside him, "Pretending to be serious about blowing the ship up. Just brilliant." he threw open the door to the TARDIS and ran in, already beginning to push the buttons. "Who said I wasn't serious." He said quietly to me, so the others couldn't hear. "Would you die and save the planet knowing that you saved them from death themselves?"

"Egyptians always believed that if someone was clever enough to try and escape prison, they were always guilty, if they sat there, they weren't. So, they put secret escapes into the prisons to sort out the guilty from the rest."  
"So, we escape we get changed into a robot, we don't and they let us go?" Jinx said hopefully, watching the Doctor. "Then lets stay here, that way they know we aren't guilty for doing whatever they think we did."

"The ones that stayed in the cell were still executed." The Doctor looked her in the eye, pausing his search momentarily. "They never let a prisoner go."

"Then why the ruse?" Tobi scowled at the door, her anger notching up slightly. She rolled her sleeves up, making her silver arms shine dully in the faint light. "So they could decide how to kill them." Jack spoke up, his eyes distant as he recalled this bit of information. "The ones that escaped were tortured to death. The others were simply beheaded." The Doctor clapped and pointed at Jack, "Exactly."

"Oh that is so reassuring." I groaned and leaned against the wall. "Well it shouldn't be." the Doctor continued with his search, "You don't know sarcasm very well do you?"

"Oh I do, but I don't acknowledge it."

The Doctor looked at me curiously, "What was Jinx so excited about?" Shrugging off my coat, I jostled the necklace loose from under my shirt and caused it to land on top. "Oh, my birthday is tomorrow and she probably ran off to tell Tobi and plan a huge surprise party."

"I don't have a gift." He smiled his thanks at the waitress as she set two steaming cups in front of us. "Don't worry about it. I hate my birthday anyway. I'll most likely hide out somewhere until its all over."

"Why would you hate your birthday?" The Doctor frowned at me over his cup as he took a sip. "A lot of bad things happen on my birthday. Every year its something new. I like to keep to myself so no one around me is caught in whatever happens." I stared into my tea, hiding the look in my eyes as I tried to think of a place i could go until all this birthday business blew over. "What happened on your birthdays?" He asked quietly, not wanting to push as I continued staring at the fragrant liquid. "Your the time traveler, you tell me." I glanced up at him and took a sip from my tea, a small smile playing around the edges of my lips. "I haven't been to your past but one time, Sonya." I smiled wider and shook my head. "Doctor, you may have been there once, but that should have been enough for you to see."

He frowned slightly in thought, "In any case, I won't let you be alone on your birthday." My smile dissapeared as I stared at him, "Doctor, I'm telling you. No matter where I am or who I'm with, something always happens. Bad somethings."

"Then I'll be there to get you out of that mess, won't I?"

Sighing, I opened my eyes and looked at the Master, my hand holding out the wand. He frowned and reached to take it from me, when I let out a small sob. "Sonya?" His voice asked, curious. "I... I..." I choked on my words, holding the wand tightly, my hand shaking. "Allons-Y." I whispered softly, Closing my eyes for the last time as I pressed the button.


End file.
